


And I'll see you... in the next video!

by tifasugar



Category: Mark Fischbach / Markiplier
Genre: Es todo tan hetero que se me hace raro, F/M, Fangirls, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, PERO SELF INSERT COMO UN CASTILLO VAYA, Self-Insert, YouTube, red haired markiplier
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Reader POVNarración en español, conversations in English."—You could do an unboxing of Canadian sweets from this —Seàn me miró alzando las cejas.—Why didn’t I come up with that idea? Hey Mark! Canadian sweets unboxing!!—No way —Murmuré a la mitad de cobrarle una caja de galletas, mirando cómo Markiplier subía a la cinta transportadora una cesta hasta arriba de botes de sirope de arce. Emití un quejido agudo, sintiendo cómo el pulso me temblaba y el corazón martilleándome en el pecho. Cuando me miró a los ojos la sangre se me agolpó violentamente en mis mejillas."





	And I'll see you... in the next video!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Escribí el fic antes de que Mark comenzase a salir con Amy. De hecho adoro a la parejita, me encantan.
> 
> Lucía, I love you mana ^^

Luci meneó la mano ante mi cara, sacándome de mi atontamiento matutino. La miré encogiendo la nariz, fastidiada, apartando sus rizos que se me metían en los ojos. Se sentó frente a mí con su desayuno, haciéndome un gestito con la cara elevando la barbilla.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sueño?

—Apenas —murmuré enfurruñada—, odio madrugar. Odio el turno de mañana.

—Venga, que es temporal y además mañana es viernes. Prontísimo encontrarás trabajo de lo tuyo —Le dio un sorbo a su té, mirándome y asintiendo.

—Claro, como tú ya lo tienes es fácil decirlo.

—¿Tienes uno de tus días malos? —La miré, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. Me encogí de hombros porque casi todos los días eran días malos.

—Te veo por la tarde, no trabajes mucho —Tiró de mi mano y me dio un abrazo.

—Ánimo, que verás como mejoran las cosas, con lo buena que tú eres.

Me despedí con una sonrisa y salí camino al supermercado. No era mi trabajo soñado ni mi vida soñada pero al menos estaba en buena compañía y en el extranjero, algo que siempre quise. El camino en autobús lo hice viendo vídeos de youtube, una de las pocas cosas que me sacaba una sonrisa esos días tan grises. Y no grises por el clima precisamente. Lo verdaderamente oscuro era la naturaleza de mis pensamientos, la soledad en la que me veía envuelta cada vez que estaba a solas. Suspiré después del estruendoso “ [ _ bye, byeee ♪ _ ](https://youtu.be/p2tAqCl5Qig?t=8m7s) _ ”  _ de uno de los videos de Markiplier, guardando el teléfono y los auriculares porque ya iba a llegar. Saludé con la mejor de mis sonrisas a mis compañeros de trabajo. Por lo general eran agradables, en ese aspecto no podía quejarme. Tras reponer las largas estanterías del supermercado me senté en mi caja a atender a los primeros clientes, obligándome a no cruzarme de piernas para evitar el dolor de rodillas de después. Intentaba no mirar la hora, simplemente pasando artículos, diciendo su precio, preguntando “ _ cash or credit? _ ” y poco más. Me quedaban aún casi dos horas y media para acabar cuando a mi espalda escuché una voz ligeramente conocida.

—Did you bring the bag, Felix?

—Nnnope, ask Seán.

—OK, but where’s he?

—Where are any of them you mean… —Ante la profunda curiosidad miré discretamente sobre mi hombro, aguantando la respiración al ver la larga cabellera castaña de Marzia echarse hacia atrás cuando se incorporó. No ubicaba del todo su voz porque era ligeramente menos aguda que la de sus vídeos. A su lado, Pewdiepie, o más bien Felix, mandaba un mensaje con su teléfono a toda velocidad.

—Whatever, I’m getting this one. It’s so cuuuuute —Miré bruscamente hacia adelante al escuchar a la señora llamarme para que le cobrase. Intenté aguantar la sonrisa pero era casi imposible. Y cuando empecé a cobrarle los artículos a los dos y ella me saludó no lo pude evitar.

—Hi Marzia! —Respondí contenta como pocas veces en meses. La expresión de ambos cambió, prestándome atención repentinamente con una amplia sonrisa—, what are you doing in Canada?

—Hi! It’s a youtube convention. Actually Felix was the one invited and I’m a guest but whatever. I’m famous too —Le reí la gracia quizás con excesiva energía, no controlaba muy bien mis sentimientos en ese preciso momento.

—No, you’re not —Le dijo Felix con una risita despectiva—, you don't even have the half of fame that I’ve got, gurl.

—Don’t be mean —Le regañé. Se encogió de hombros, guardando cosas con ella.

—I’m not lying, I’m the best.

—You won’t have any chocolate, mister —murmuró un “ _ whatever”  _ como respuesta.

—There’s a lot of chocolate just for you two, you’ll get sick.

—Ohohoho, you don’t know her, she could eat the whole store —Miró hacia el fondo de la tienda, levantando los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo—. Hey! Finally! Where have you been?

—Provisions, grabbing some provisions for tonight —Me llevé la mano a la boca al ver a Seán allí plantado, sacando cajas y cajas de dulces canadienses. Y sacando las ansiadas bolsas.

—Do you even eat anything healthy? —Me miró riéndose—, oh my god, so green again —Se había vuelto a teñir el pelo y esta vez de un verde más oscuro.

—I do! we have food back in the hotel, these are just snacks.

—Snacks? You could do an unboxing of Canadian sweets from this —Me miró alzando las cejas.

—Why didn’t I come up with that idea? Hey Mark! Canadian sweets unboxing!!

—No way —Murmuré a la mitad de cobrarle una caja de galletas, mirando cómo Markiplier subía a la cinta transportadora una cesta hasta arriba de botes de sirope de arce. Emití un quejido agudo, sintiendo cómo el pulso me temblaba y el corazón martilleándome en el pecho. Cuando me miró a los ojos la sangre se me agolpó violentamente en mis mejillas.

—OH MY GOD! —Felix empezó a reírse al ver la cesta de Mark—, what are you going to do!?

—Obviously, a challenge —explicó con una risita, mirándome de hito en hito mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Me quedé muda repentinamente, sencillamente no me salían las palabras al tenerle delante.

—You know, I thought she was my subscriber —murmuró Marzia ayudando a Mark a guardar todos los botes—, but I think that she’s actually yours, Mark —Me miró y asentí.

—Actually I follow all your channels —Les ayudé a guardar lo que quedaba, intentando ocultar lo histérica que estaba—, but yeah, Mark’s is my favorite.

—Suck it Felix! —Se giró señalándolo. Me miró y me tendió la mano—. Nice to meet you —Me presenté y cogí su mano, riéndome al sentir su calidez. Su brazo era más ancho de lo que esperaba aún con la chaqueta puesta. Debajo llevaba su  [ camiseta verde de Reptar ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4b75ab84b114f6f1800d2fe84f6e0840/tumblr_o0rf0xKjZ01uv84v0o1_400.gif) .

—Where are you from? Spanish? —Me preguntó Marzia. Asentí—, that’s what I thought… —Les cobré las ridículas compras sin parar de sonreír y de mirar a Mark, a sus ojos rasgados, esos mechones de pelo rojo fuego. Pero venían más clientes detrás y tanto Felix como Seán salían ya con las bolsas.

—I’m so, so happy to meet you —Le dije a Mark cuando se iba, sacando valor desde donde creía que no había—. Thank you for being so kind and for being… you. Your videos are helping me a lot.

—Oh my… you always kill me when you say stuff like that —Con un chasquido de lengua soltó las bolsas en el suelo y se metió dentro de mi cubículo, dándome un abrazo—. Thank  _ you _ —Le apreté a mí todo lo que pude, intentando que las emociones no me sobrepasasen y casi consiguiéndolo. Pero cuando se separó de mí y me volvió a dar las gracias agarrándome de las manos no lo pude evitar y se me escaparon unas lágrimas agradecidas de puros nervios—. Nooooo! I made it worse! I always make it worse!

—No, no, no, they’re good tears, seriously. I’m just a bit overwhelmed, I didn’t expect Felix or Marzia and when I saw you two, oh my —No podía parar de llorar y de reírme—, this is ridiculous.

—Hey, let me your phone for a moment —Se lo dí desbloqueado y le eché del cubículo para atender a los clientes que seguían. Me lo devolvió al acabar de cobrarles—. Here you’ve got the hotel we’re staying, my room, Seán’s and the couple —Me miraba a los ojos todo el tiempo y me hablaba suavemente, con esa voz tan grave que me desquiciaba—, and my number. Meet us there, if no one answers from a room it means we must be in another one so keep looking.

—Probably the noise will give away your location —Se rió y se despidió con la mano.

Lo que me quedaba de jornada laboral lo pasé con mucho más optimismo y en cuanto tuve un hueco le mandé un audio a Luci resumiendo lo que había ocurrido. Como respuesta me envió numerosas exclamaciones y palabras en mayúsculas, ordenándome que fuese a ese hotel y que si podía que me quedase allí con Mark. Como si tuviese la más remota posibilidad. No me consideraba fea, ni mucho menos, pero Mark… era Markiplier. Estaría más que harto de salir con verdaderos bellezones, de tenerlos sin siquiera pedirlos. Para él sería del montón. Camino al hotel los nervios me pellizcaban con fuerza la boca del estómago, obligándome a apretar los dientes e incluso los músculos del cuerpo. Me forcé a respirar hondo, estaba comportándome de manera ridícula. Solo eran personas, personas que casi conocía de tanto ver sus vídeos y que me habían invitado a pasar el rato. El hotel era uno de los más caros de la zona, como era de esperar. En la entrada vi a un grupo de chavales armar un poco de jaleo y al escuchar palabras en español miré sobre mi hombro. Sin pensarlo dos veces y mucho menos abrumada que hacía unas horas, le di dos toquecitos en el hombro al que se sentaba de espaldas a mí.

—¿Mangel? —Se giró con el teléfono en la mano y me sonrió.

—Yo mihmo —Me reí y le di la mano.

—También estáis aquí por lo de youtube, claro —Miré al frente y vi a Germán y a Fernanfloo saludarme. Me miraban con el ceño fruncido—, no soy nadie que tengáis que conocer, es que os he visto y os he saludado.

—¿Vamos a comer? —Escuché a mi espalda. Al darme la vuelta pegué una carcajada ante los ojos verdes que me miraban entrecerrados. Luci se moría allí mismo de ser yo.

—Hola, señor Doblas —Le saludé,  me miraba todo sonrisas —Si vais a comer por ahí no os podéis perder un restaurante que hay calle abajo. Es una hamburguesería y vais a fliparlo.

—¡Gracias señorita que no conozco de nada! —Me contestó entre risas, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Que es fan, hombre, porfavó —Mangel le dio un manotazo en el brazo. La comprensión llegó a los ojos del noruego. Era más alto de lo que esperaba.

—Oooh, lo siento, ¿te vienes? —Resoplé.

—No puedo, he quedado con Markiplier —Sus caras eran poemas—, qué bien suena, joder.

—Espera, espera, espera, ¿por qué? ¿Y yo por qué no voy?

—Me ha invitado a su habitación, no sé si… —Abrió los ojos, mirando al suelo y alzando las manos.

—Empieza por ahí —murmuró entre dientes, haciéndome reír.

—Noooo, no, no va por ahí la cosa. Ojalá. Jacksepticeye, Pewdiepie y Marzia también están allí.

—Joder, yo quiero —Me tiró de la chaqueta—, dile que me inviten. Quiero ir con senpai.

—Deja a la chiquilla ya y vamos a comer, que me muero —Le dijo Mangel, poniéndose de pie.

—Pero antes de irte, ¿me haces un favor? Tengo una amiga que es super fan tuya, si le puedes mandar un mensaje de audio vas a hacer que sea ultra feliz.

Aceptó sin problemas. Le dejé el teléfono con el whatsapp de Luci abierto y le casi gritó  _ “¡Hola criaturita del señor! dice aquí tu gran amiga que te salude y eso hase el cabesa. Muchas gracias por ver mis vídeos, un saludo enorme y besazos, guapa. Chao” _ Al soltarlo me preguntó con la mirada que qué tal, y yo ni una queja. Al ver que Luci ni siquiera se conectaba al whatsapp me despedí de ellos, y un poquitín más tranquila subí en el ascensor. Como bien le dije en el supermercado, los gritos me guiaron hasta la habitación en la que se encontraban que según lo que escribió en mi teléfono era la de Seán. Respiré hondo y golpeé tres veces. Escuché unos pasitos apresurados pertenecientes a Marzia, que me sonrió tan pronto me vio invitándome a entrar. Hacía calor allí dentro, tendrían la calefacción a tope. Una cámara estaba colocada en un trípode y los tres youtubers, sentados en con Mark en medio, hablaban mirándola, explicando lo que supuse sería el reto del sirope de arce. Marzia me ofreció asiento, indicándome que dejase la chaqueta en el perchero.

—This is going to be disgusting —dijo Mark entre risitas, sacando un limón y echando sirope por encima—, you try this one —Se lo ofreció a Seán, que aunque puso cara de asco lo cogió, mordiéndolo.

—Are they covering everything with maple syrup? —Le susurré a Marzia, que asintió riéndose.

—There’s KFC, you want some? —Lo cogí con gusto, estaba muerta de hambre—. So, Mark gave you his number, right?

—Yeah —Aparté la mirada de un asqueado Felix que escupía en un cubo un pedazo de pimiento. La chica me miraba suspicaz. Olía a un perfume suave mezclado con cremas probablemente caras. Iba perfecta, como siempre. Pensé en mis pintas de después de trabajar, con el jersey lleno de bolitas y los vaqueros y me sentí un poco incómoda. Quizás debería de haberme pasado por casa primero.

—Aaaand, do you have a boyfriend? —Tragué el pedazo de pollo sintiéndolo más grande de lo que era. No me esperaba esa pregunta tan pronto.

—No, I’ve just ended a long relationship —Miré a los chicos evitando ver su cara de lástima y antes de que la oscuridad viniese de nuevo a reclamar esa alegría a la que mi mente no acostumbraba. Sonreí ampliamente al ver a Mark darle un gran mordisco a un muslo de pollo recubierto en sirope, dejando las penas a un lado como siempre me pasaba con él.

—Now, this is goooooood!!

—Unfair is  _ whot _ it is! Gimme some —Se lo pasó a Seán y a Felix, que estuvieron de acuerdo en que eso era un acierto.

—It’s so weird to see you from here and not from my laptop —Le dije a Marzia.

—But better I hope —Asentí con energía.

—I’ve always wanted to meet you, to see how you are behind the cameras.

—It’s pretty much the same, maybe they scream less and I talk more like a normal person and not a doll but we are who we are.

Les estuvimos observando terminar el vídeo entre risas escondidas tras las manos, en ocasiones era difícil no hacer ruido. Cuando acabaron se acercaron a nosotras, saludándome y cogiendo los otros tres cubos de pollo que permanecían intactos. Felix me acercó su puño al quedarme mirándole, haciéndome feliz con uno de sus “ [ _ bro fist _ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f30c74303bc0e9161211aa32549773cc/tumblr_nd56a9r6s61sh6fgeo2_500.gif) _ ”. _ Cuando Seán fue a sentarse a mi lado, Marzia le llamó, pidiéndole las servilletas que estaban en la otra esquina de la habitación. Mark se sentó entonces en ese lugar y yo, intentado esconder la sonrisa estúpida, miré al frente. Marzia movió los labios, muy interesada en un trozo de pollo pero mirándome discretamente:  _ “you’re welcome” _ es lo que me pareció que decía.

—So, how did you end up living in Canada? —Mark me hablaba directamente y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo contestarle sin sonreír como una idiota. Así que hablé de todos modos.

—It’s where work is —Me encogí de hombros. Seán no parecía entenderlo.

—But you work as a cashier, I mean, you can do it in your homeland —Me encantaba cómo pronunciaba, sobre todo palabras como ‘ _ but _ ’, que sonaba  _ ‘bot’. _

—Yeah but, I don’t know, I wanted to travel. I didn’t feel attached to anything but some relatives and friends and I’ve always wanted to live abroad. And I moved here with a friend. I’ve already been living in Ireland and now I wanted a new country.

—Uh! where? —Ese muchacho era de lo más mono, su cara era ridículamente pequeña y adorable y sus ojillos azules emanaban felicidad.

—In Galway, one of the best years of my life.

—Uuuuuh!, lovely, yes. Probably and almost certainly, you drank a lot.

—Not really, I don’t like to drink but sometimes a pint of the black stuff… you know —Se rió al escucharme usar esa expresión—. Anyway, I’m actually looking for a job related with my studies but they seem to run away from me or something.

—I bet you did something related to languages —Me dijo Felix. Asentí despistándome un poco con sus ojazos y su preciosa sonrisa.

—Yeah, English obviously, I’d like to be interpreter or something like that —Tuve que mirar a Mark porque su montaña de huesos de pollo era considerablemente más grande que la de los demás—. Slow down, no one’s gonna steal it from you.

—Well, I’m not that sure —Me contestó con la boca medio llena—. Marzia here is dangerous.

—You’re getting yourself a reputation —Felix se reía de ella, que miraba a Mark falsamente ofendida.

—Well, no one here eats like you do —Y murmuró—: fat ass… —Mark le respondió con una risa atragantada, y tanto Felix como Seán gritaron un largo “ _ ohhhhhh _ ” seguidos de estruendosos “ _ roasteeeeed”  _ y “ _ did it burn Markimoo?” _

—This is so cool —dije entre risas. Mark enarcó las cejas, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

—Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying these gratuitously bunch of insults towards me —Chasqueé la lengua.

—Not that! I mean being here with you, just talking or watching you talk. I told her before, it’s weird but so great.

—It’s not the first time that Mark picks up a fan to spend some time with us —Felix le cedió lo que le quedaba del cubo al pelirrojo—, and let me tell you that you’re one of the most chilled fan we’ve ever met.

—Even guys are more excited, that’s right —Mark me señaló con una pieza de pollo medio mordisqueada, mirándome sobre las gafas y más cerca de lo normal.

—Believe me when I say that I’m everything but chill on the inside —murmuré, riéndome nerviosa—, but hey, Seán, there’s something I’ve always wanted to ask —Puse el gesto serio, intentando no reírme cuando todos me miraron repentinamente—, how is it that your voice is never hoarse from shouting  [ that loud ](https://youtu.be/xDL5ZCqu1OU) ? —Todos se rieron, especialmente Mark—. It’s an honest question!

—That makes it even worse! —dijo Mark con su voz temblorosa por la risa.

—Well it is sometimes, but I don’t usually scream that much as you can notice.

—First time I saw one of your videos I had to low my headphones’ volume to almost minimum —Acompañó las carcajadas de Mark con las suyas—, and I do exactly the opposite with Mark’s —El aludido me miró sin dejar de sonreír. Tragué saliva al mirarle los labios. Mirando sus vídeos me resultaban muy atractivos y ahora que lo tenía junto a mí era muy difícil apartar mi atención de ellos.

—Oh, oh, please, what was your first impression about each of us? —Marzia casi daba saltitos al hacerme esa petición. Me sentía abrumada por lo guapa que era en persona. Su pelo era simplemente perfecto—. And be honest!

—Uh, ok, but if you don’t like what you hear… —Miré a Seán, ya que había empezado por él, seguiría—. Besides of the surprisingly high pitched voice, I found you super cute and really honest. Just being you, nothing fake. And also I love your accent —Sonrió contento—, and funny, obviously! —Miré a Felix, que esperaba mirándome incómodo—. I though that you were a super handsome but a completely insane, weird guy —Apretó los ojos, riéndose avergonzado con un suave “ _ tsk _ “.

—And you weren’t wrong! —dijo Marzia levantando los brazos.

—That’s my legacy, ladies and gentleman —Felix se reía sin mirarme.

—But later on I discovered that you were really funny. You don’t show yourself completely tho, but I just love those tiny moments when you open up and especially, the way you look at her —Miró a Marzia mientras ella decía un suave “ _ ooooohh _ ” enternecido—, actually, I met you guys from him. And I met Felix from a Spanish youtuber that I’ve found in the lobby today.

—You had a full youtube day then! —Mark por fin había acabado de comer, pasando un brazo por el respaldo de mi silla. Un brazo ancho y torneado que inevitablemente tuve que mirar antes de seguir hablando. Me mojé los labios y miré a Marzia intentando apartar de mi mente cualquier pensamiento sucio.

—I’m sorry, but at first I thought you were too posh and childish —Arrugó la nariz—, but once I got to know you I just had to love you cause you’re awesome. Crazy and awesome. I also love horror, especially survival horror games which were the ones that led me to know Felix in the first place.

—Well, thanks! Don’t forget to subscribe and  _ thanks for watching ♪ _ ! —Me reí ante su comentario y sentí una presión en el pecho al mirar a Mark. Tenía mucho que decir y él se limitaba a mirarme con sus amables ojos rasgados.

—First thing I thought when I saw you was that you should be a voice actor for either documentaries or porn —Me reí cuando se rieron sin poder evitarlo—, then I realized that you were as insane as Felix, which is a good thing, and I became addicted to your horror videos too —Paré un segundo antes de seguir hablando porque era muy importante para mí—. I think that you’re one of the kindest persons in youtube, you’re always so grateful when we are the ones who really need to thank you. You’re light, you’re hope and happiness and, oh my, you can’t imagine how much I cried with some of your videos.

—Oh no, shut up, please no —Se mesó el pelo, moviéndose incómodo.

—But it’s true! If I see you cry I cry, and if you laugh I also laugh, outloud —Fui consciente de que me quedaba mirándole con cara de imbécil, por lo que volví mi atención a los demás—, same with you too, of course.

—Nah, don’t try to fix it, we know he’s your favorite youtuber already —Felix se cruzó de brazos.

—How can you be mad with the insane number of subscribers you have! —Le chilló Seán.

Se pasaron un rato gritándose los unos a los otros, pero Mark estaba en silencio. Le miré y ya me estaba mirando con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Apreté los míos y le aparté la mirada, retorciendo el jersey bajo la mesa. Nos llevamos un buen rato charlando sobre todo y nada en general, riéndonos muchísimo, hablando más con Mark de lo que jamás habría pensado que aguantaría sin sacar a la fangirl histérica. Me preguntaba de todo y me prestaba atención de verdad. Incluso cuando los demás armaban jaleo, él me daba conversación. Desde luego se tomaba en serio lo de conocer a sus fans. Y así seguimos hasta que me dijeron que tenían una cena con los demás youtubers y que se tenían que ir preparando.

—But you can come tomorrow to the party if you want —Me dijo Marzia, mirando a los demás—, can she?

—As long as she comes with one of us, yeah, why not? —Seán asintió ante la idea—. And you can bring your roomie if she wants.

—Oh she will, don’t you doubt that even for a second.

 

***

 

Nada más cruzar la puerta de casa, Luci se me tiró encima preguntando por detalles. Nos sentamos en el sofá y le conté todo lo que pude. La muy idiota no había encendido el teléfono después de que se le quedase sin batería a mediodía y no había escuchado el audio. Cuando lo hizo se puso colorada, me pegó, dio saltitos en el sitio y no paraba de sonreír ampliamente.

—Pues mañana por la noche estamos invitadas a la fiesta y probablemente le conozcas.

—No, venga ya, una mierda —Se puso de pie, llevándose la mano a la frente—, me muero, que no, que me muero, que no puedo conocerle.

—Uh, sí, vas a conocerle y vas a pasar por los mismos nervios que he pasado yo hoy.

Apenas pudimos tranquilizarnos hasta la noche siguiente y en todo caso, nuestra histeria aumentó. Sabiendo que íbamos a una fiesta nos arreglamos para el momento, intuyendo que donde fuese que estaríamos tendríamos calefacción. Luci se puso una camiseta que enseñaba el ombligo con flecos y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos. Yo me puse un traje rojo en honor al pelo de mi youtuber favorito, corto y ceñido por arriba sin demasiado escote. Ambas cogimos los chaquetones y nos encaminamos al hotel. Las pocas palabras que intercambiamos por el camino —Luci no podía hablar por los nervios— fueron entre risas y empujones. En el recibidor del hotel encontré a Felix y a Seán, que esperaban a que los otros dos bajasen. Les presenté a Luci, que pareció olvidarse del inglés y con los nervios los saludó en francés. En el tiempo en el que ella se explicó entre risas, los demás llegaron. Marzia iba, como siempre, espectacularmente elegante sin ir demasiado arreglada. Mark llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos vaqueros y un jersey verde oscuro. Ceñido. Miré a otra parte al ponerme tan nerviosa. Terminé de hacer las presentaciones esta vez en inglés y fuimos a por los coches que les esperaban. El camino lo hicimos entre risas, una presentación más oficial de Luci y muchos, muchos nervios. Nada más bajarnos del coche, en la entrada del local donde iba a ser la reunión, los vi.

—Ven conmigo —Cogí a Luci de la mano y me acerqué decidida al grupo—. ¡Hey! —Nos saludaron felizmente. Luci me iba a partir los dedos.

—Que vienes, ¿con ellos? —Mangel señaló a Felix y al resto del grupo. Asentí tan feliz que no cabía en mí.

—Sí, ehm, mi amiga aquí quería darte las gracias —Le dije al Rubius. También iba con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos vaqueros y negué con la cabeza al ver que se había puesto su camiseta [ de Pablo Escobar ](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cm8F3JgXYAAGT39.jpg) . Otra vez. Miró a Luci y casi la vi pasar a estado líquido cuando le ofreció la mano.

—Sí, gracias por el mensaje —Se reía con una mano ante la boca.

—Gracias a ti, mujer, qué tontería —Cuando le puso la mano en el hombro no podía tener las mejillas más encendidas. Escuché la voz de Mark llamarme.

—Nos vamos, ahora nos vemos dentro —Asintió levantando el pulgar hacia nosotras, que volvimos con el grupo original—. ¿Sigues viva?

—Yo que sé, ya no sé si me río o si lloro. Buf, qué bueno está. Qué alto.

Entramos acompañando ella a Seán, que le preguntaba que qué le pasaba y ella intentaba explicarse, y yo con Mark. No nos cogíamos de la mano ni nada por el estilo, pero estar a su lado y meterme en una fiesta como su acompañante me hacía una ilusión un poco tonta. Una vez dentro se encontraron con otros youtubers y nosotras pasamos un poco a segundo plano. Era inevitable que hiciesen grupos y entre una cosa y otra, quedamos delegadas a la barra con youtubers que ni me sonaban y Marzia.

No terminaba de estar cómoda. Había demasiada gente que no conocía a mi alrededor. O al menos no los conocía como debería conocerlos para estar a gusto. Sin embargo charlaba con todos porque ser sociable no tiene nada que ver con ser la introvertida que soy. La música retumbaba en el suelo y en las paredes, apenas podía escuchar lo que me decía mi amiga que charlaba con Marzia sobre vaya usted a saber qué. Me llegó algo sobre ropa, que no es que no me gustase, pero no tenía ganas de hablar sobre hawls. Prefería hablar de cine de terror y prefería que fuese en un sitio donde realmente se pudiese hablar. A mi derecha habían apartado una mesita de té y entre dos sillones color hueso se colocaron casi todos los youtubers, uno de ellos grabando. Estaba casi segura de que estaban haciendo un reto. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo al ver a Félix de brazos cruzados y un tanto asustado de la que estaban formando, con esa media risita que siempre ponía cuando no entendía bien algo. Hasta allí me llegaban los agudos gritos del histérico de Seán y cómo Mark se echaba a reír con esa risa nerviosa tan suya y tan contagiosa. Suspiré, con el gesto sonriente desvaneciéndose de mis labios y dando paso a esa expresión de ojos tiernos y ensoñadores. Tras un escandaloso “ _ WHAT? _ ” Se echó el pelo rojo hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza y volviéndose a reír. Quería saber qué hacían, acercarme a ellos, pero era un grupo tan unido que no quería inmiscuirme. Menos aún si estaban grabando un vídeo para alguno de los canales.

Intenté apartar la mirada de él, había mucha más gente en ese local gigantesco y además de todas partes: Rusia, Japón, EEUU, Latino y Centro América, y España. Mi amiga, que no paraba de mirar hacia los youtubers españoles, tenía plantada una expresión similar a la que yo tenía minutos antes, observando cómo Rubius, Mangel y los demás hacían el tonto con una máquina de karaoke acompañados de Fernanfloo y Germán. Di gracias cuando pidieron bajar la música para poder usar el karaoke y en realidad creo que el alivio fue general. Esos cinco empezaron a desgañitarse y a hacer reír a los otros youtubers. No fue sorpresa cuando se les unieron. Marzia nos llamó para que nos acercáramos también y eso hicimos. Dos extrañas entre tanto conocido. Aunque hubiera charlado un poco estos días atrás con Félix, Marzia, Seán y Mark, no compartía la relación que ellos tenían y era inevitable sentirse un poco desplazada. Le di dos empujoncitos en la cintura a Luci para que se acercase al que le gustaba.

—¿Qué haces? Tiene novia —murmuró nerviosa mirando hacia mí.

—Yo no la veo por aquí, ¿y tú? —Abrió mucho los ojos, quejándose ligeramente con los labios apretados. Marzia nos observaba.

—What am I missing here? —Susurró—, who likes who? —Soltó una de sus malévolas risitas—, I can help…

—It’s one of the Spanish guys —Abrió la boca ante mi comentario—, the one in the cap.

—He’s kinda cute —Arrugó la nariz entre sonrisas—. Do  _ you _ like him? —Negué con la cabeza e iba a contestar pero Luci se inclinó hacia ella.

—No, she likes Mark —Inspiré con fuerza, chasqueando la lengua y pegándole en el hombro mientras le soltaba un “ _ cállate” _ entre dientes.

—Oh, but  _ we _ already knew that —Luci se reía suavemente a mi lado, yo me moví inquieta.

—What do you mean? We who? —Alzó las palmas de las manos como si fuese evidente, señalando al grupo con una de ellas.

—Felix, Seán and Mark, obviously — _ Mark, obviously _ . Y yo que creía que apenas se había notado. Me pregunté con qué cara tendría yo que mirarle para que fuese tan obvio a los ojos de todos.

Como si nada, Marzia le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Luci, arrastrándola hacia el karaoke. Me miró pidiendo socorro y lo que hice fue sentarme en un taburete apoyando el codo en una mesa de mármol junto al grupo pero un poco apartada. No podía parar de reírme al verlos y escucharlos, al observar a mi amiga mirar al Rubius de reojo, cada vez más cerca de él debido a los sutiles empujoncitos de Marzia. Busqué, como hice desde que llegué a esa fiesta, a Mark. No lo vi entre ellos y supuse que había ido al servicio. El sonido grave de mi nombre susurrado en mi oído me cortó una carcajada por el atentado que Mangel acababa de hacer contra la música al intentar llegar a los altos de Sia en Chandelier. Fue más una vibración que una palabra, un cosquilleo que me bajó por la espalda provocándome un imperceptible escalofrío. Miré sobre mi hombro, Mark me rodeaba con una sonrisa, dándome un toquecito en el codo e indicándome con dos dedos que me uniese al grupo. No pude evitar la amplia sonrisa a sabiendas de que lo hacía con el completo conocimiento de lo mucho que perdía el culo por él. Y estaba acojonada por lo que sabía que podría llegar a sentir a su lado, porque era demasiado para mí y además demasiado pronto. No me sentía preparada.

—¡Au! Suelta —Al llegar junto a Luci me apretó la muñeca tan fuerte que me hizo daño—, déjate de tonterías y canta con él —Le casi grité a lo oído por la que estaban formando.

—Gimme that microphone! —Seán se lo quitó a Mangel al acabar de berrear. Este se sentó en un sillón alejado con su novia, agitando los brazos y gritando que no podía más.

Mark, con un sonoro “ _ NO” _ se lo quitó a su vez. Lo tenía a mi espalda, cerca, debido al agolpamiento de gente. Canturreó antes de que Felix eligiese la siguiente canción su “ [ _ come out, come out wherever you are, Mark is gonna find you _ ](https://youtu.be/eaXKcvsQdIQ?t=9m34s) _ ” _ provocándome una risa nerviosa que odiaba. No me gustaba cómo me estaba sintiendo y a la vez me encantaba. Odiaba ese lado de mí tan adolescente y tonto que se ponía en miles de escenarios posibles que probablemente no ocurrirían, por lo que acabaría desencantada. Sin darme cuenta hice que mi sonrisa fuese reemplazada por unas cejas fruncidas. Tragando saliva tuve que obligarme a sonreír de nuevo, intentando ser consciente de dónde estaba y disfrutando el momento porque no tendría más oportunidades como esa. Escuché a Luci reírse a carcajadas y al mirar a mi izquierda alcé las cejas. Se había olvidado de mí por completo, bromeando con el grupo de españoles como si los conociese de toda la vida, suelta pero nerviosa, y riéndose a carcajada limpia con cada comentario del rubius. El susodicho, al verla reaccionar de esa manera, pareció crecerse. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención, era increíble. Seán, que había recuperado el micro, empezó a cantar una canción que no conocía pero que entusiasmó a su grupo de amigos. Marzia tiró de mi vestido, sonriéndome y susurrando.

—Looks like your friend is doing ok, now’s your turn.

—Yeah sure… —Me dedicó una expresión que significaba claramente “ _ déjamelo a mí” _ , cosa que no me tranquilizaba porque Marzia era de todo menos sutil. Y no quería incordiarlo mientras estaba de fiesta, no era el momento ni el lugar.

Canté muchísimo y aunque no toqué el micrófono tampoco hacía falta. Me lo estaba pasando de miedo viendo a Felix cantar “ _ Let it go”  _ y a Seán destrozar “ _ somebody that I used to know” _ . Tras un buen rato de berreos y ocasionales entonaciones correctas y hasta bonitas, me acordé de que no venía sola a la fiesta. Busqué a Luci con la mirada y al no encontrarla me separé del grupo, muerta de curiosidad. Me encontré con Mangel de frente.

—¿Has visto a mi amiga? —Asintió, señalándome la terraza.

—Pero me parece que está ocupada.

Me asomé discretamente entre las vastas cortinas marrones que daban a la terraza. Al principio creí que ahí no había nadie pero escuché sonidos húmedos a mi izquierda. Luci era estrujada contra la pared, semioculta por un gran macetero. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su camiseta pero llevarla, no la llevaba puesta.

—Rubén, que nos van a ver —jadeó mi amiga. Él la calló con un profundo beso, tirándole de los largos rizos.

—Que nos vean —murmuró en sus labios.

Se me abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver que le bajaba el sujetador con la boca y le metía la mano en los pantalones, cosa que ella ya había empezado a hacer, sacando algo de sus vaqueros que me impactó. Desde donde estaba me pareció grande, no quería ni pensar a ella que lo acariciaba entre gemidos ahogados. Con una mano en la boca para que la risa no me delatase, me encaminé en silencio de nuevo hacia el grupo. A pesar de no ser ni de cerca el más alto de todos, Mark destacaba del resto, llamaba mi atención mucho más que los demás. Fruncía el ceño mirando a su alrededor, apoyándose en el hombro de Seán que no paraba de beber. Al cruzar su mirada con la mía le sonreí suavemente, levantando la mano. Abrió la boca en un mudo “oh” y me hizo un gesto para que esperase donde estaba, saltando una banqueta negra y casi cayéndose al suelo. Sus amigos le gritaron por ello, él se rió y por lo tanto yo también.

—Sit here for a while —Me apartó todo lo que pudo de los demás, llevándome a unos taburetes apoyados contra una pared, sentándose en una y esperando que yo me sentase en la de enfrente—. Are you ok?

—Of course! I’ve just seen a dick tho —Abrió mucho los ojos, levantando las palmas de las manos con un mudo " _ what?" _ —, you don’t really need more info. Why did you ask?

—I don’t know, you seemed a bit off at the karaoke for a moment.

—It feels weird, I don’t like being around people too much, that’s all. Don’t make a fuss of it, we’re in a party —Pareció lo suficientemente convencido para dejarlo pasar. El jersey le quedaba apretado, la tela se estiraba sobre su pecho.

—You know, I love opportunities to get to know my fans. Actually I’d like to know them all but as you understand it’s impossible —No me podía concentrar al cien por cien en lo que me decía. Su voz y sus ojos me distraían—, but tonight I have the chance to know  _ you _ .

—Don’t get me wrong, I’m delighted by that idea but they’re calling you —Señalé a sus amigos. Se giró y les calló con un gesto del brazo. Se miraron entre ellos, riéndose suavemente. Escuché que entre risas ahogadas uno de ellos comentó algo parecido a  _ “go for it, tiger!” _ . Mark puso los ojos en blanco, pasándose la mano por la cara después. Suspiró y me miró con la comisura de la boca levemente alzada.

—I like you —No dije nada. Me limité a mirarle a los ojos esperando que me dijese que era broma porque no me lo esperaba en absoluto—, and I like you a lot. I’ve been thinking about you the whole morning. That’s why I need to know you better. Probably it’s too soon and not the best place to come clean but anyway, I don’t know if we’ll see each other again after these days.

—Why? —Se encogió de hombros ante mi conmoción.

—We’re alike, we enjoy the same stuff and talking to you it’s surprisingly easy. And you’re hot —Me señaló con una mano de arriba abajo—, from head to toes —Subió una ceja intentando y consiguiendo ser sexy. Solo que justo después empezó a reírse.

—Mark —Me miré las manos y las relajé al darme cuenta de que no paraba de retorcerlas—, I wasn’t expecting that at all. I just… I don’t know how to react.

—Oh my god —Puso la mano en mi hombro, apretándolo, inusualmente serio—. Seán and Felix told me that you had a crush on me. Don’t tell me you don’t…

—Well, I do, big time —Respiró hondo, llevándose una mano al pecho y riéndose—. My situation is a bit complicated tho —Su sonrisa se apagó, escuchándome atentamente—. I don’t know if Marzia told you something about it but I’ve just ended a really long relationship and that didn’t go well —Frunció el ceño, con la palma de su mano hacia arriba.

—What makes you think same will happen here? —Apoyó el codo en la cornisa que tenía a su lado, dejando caer la cara en su puño. No podía mirar sus profundos ojos marrones, era incapaz. Y me costaba mucho hablar de ese tema porque lo consideraba reciente.

—I know I have to move on, I know I must. It’s been six months already but I guess I’m too scared. I didn’t see it coming and I don’t want to suffer again —Tuve que tragar saliva, sintiendo la presión de las lágrimas tras los ojos. Me costaba horrores hablar del tema—. I just… —No podía hablar, me temblaba muchísimo la voz. Resoplé—. And I bet you didn’t expect this —Quería esconderme y no salir, lo último que él se merecía era creer que me había hecho llorar.

—I’m so, so, so sorry —Dijo cada palabra despacio.

—It’s not your fault. You didn’t fall in love with other person right after moving out with me, right? —En el momento que levanté una mano para enjugarme las lágrimas sentí las suyas sostenerme la otra—. It was hard, nasty and awful. I thought that living in Canada would make things easier but…

—Do you still love him? —Su voz era como una caricia, sentía su atención puesta en mí pero aún no me veía capaz de mirarle.

—I guess there must be something but It’s not the same feeling as when we were together, it’s just pain. It’s horrible to feel that you’re not enough.

—Of course you are. He just found other things in another person, but you’re special just the way you are. It was a long relationship right? He must have loved you a lot.

—Yeah, he did…

—And just because it didn’t ended as you expected it doesn’t mean that every relationship from now on will end the same way. Are you going to stop living just because of fear?

—I don’t want that —Era consciente de que estaba apretando su mano, quizás demasiado, pero no quería que se fuese de mi lado—, but it’s not easy.

—Of course not. I know a thing or two about moving on, and I know it’s a slow and painful transition. But hey, you need to take the first step to start walking.

—And you are that first step, I assume —Miraba sus manos que a pesar de no ser grandes, me gustaban. No había una cosa de ese hombre que no me gustase.

—And maybe the goal, who knows! No need to rush, I just wanted you to know how I feel. But to be honest, no, this wasn’t what I had in mind —Se bajó del taburete sin soltarme la mano, situándose frente a mí. Me quedaba unos centímetros más bajo al estar yo elevada—. Life is painful sometimes, but that pain makes you grow. It makes you what you are today. Don’t let the pain consume you —Subió su mano hasta mi rostro y esperaba su caricia, pero en su lugar me apretó la nariz con un dedo—. Boink!

A pesar de seguir llorando, me hizo reír. Se le contagió el gesto y, ahora sí, me puso su mano en la mejilla, besándome la opuesta y dándome un abrazo. Dejé caer la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos y suspirando al sentir la opresión de mi cintura por sus brazos. Su amplio pecho haría una cama estupenda.

—Do you know what I’d love? —Hablaba con mi cara casi pegada a su cuello, olía a algo masculino. No sabía si era desodorante, colonia o su olor. Me indicó con un ruidito que siguiese hablando—.To lay on your chest while we chat about everything, chilling, knowing each other.

—Sounds good —Se separó de mí, ofreciéndome la mano y señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la salida. Miré hacia atrás pensando en Luci pero al acordarme de la última escenita y del exceso de carne que presencié, miré al frente y asentí. Sin embargo al pasar junto al grupo de youtubers tiré de su brazo, parándole.

—I didn’t mean now, would you rather be with your friends or leave?

—I’ve been goofying around with these kids the whole day, they won’t miss me —Cogió su abrigo y el mío, saliendo de la fiesta. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

—Of course they will —dije andando de nuevo a su lado—, you never notice but people loves your company, I can tell by how they behave.

—Really? —murmuró, entrando en el ascensor conmigo.

—Everyone wants to talk to you, to show you something. They’re constantly calling your name. You’re addictive —Sonrió un poco avergonzado.

—No one has ever told me that…

Nos encogimos de frío al salir, arrebujados en las chaquetas. Del bolsillo saqué mi gorro y mi bufanda, él me miró chasqueando la lengua porque no se los había traído. Paró un taxi y se metió dentro dejándome espacio a su lado. Una vez sentados me dio la mano.

—Aren’t you cold? —Le pregunté.

—Nah, it will go away eventually —Su pulgar se deslizaba por el suave revés de mi mano de tanto en tanto en una caricia cariñosa. Suspiré, dándome cuenta de la de tiempo que hacía que no me sentía de esa manera con un hombre—. What’s wrong?

—It’s weird, being like this with you —Levanté la mano que agarraba—, it’s been a while… —Me di cuenta de que estaba hablando de mi ex otra vez y negué con la cabeza—, it’s nothing, don’t worry. You worry too much —No apartaba sus ojos de mi persona, por lo que acabé mirándole.

—Do you have the chance of talking about this with anyone? —Suspiré, mirando al frente. No quería hablar de mi ex con él, no lo veía adecuado—, am I the first guy to be interested in you since you’re single?

—No, but you’re the first I agreed to be with —Parecía pagado de sí mismo—. I need to know something —dije después de unos minutos en silencio—. I thought you’ve said you didn’t want a girlfriend right now. Did you change your mind or you just want  _ what you want _ ?

—Well I didn’t lie. I wasn’t looking for a girlfriend but I think of us more as best friends than as a couple.

—That’d be awesome, to be your best friend —Me sonrió de una manera tan suave que de nuevo me obligó a poner esa cara tan estúpida—. Do you see this? —dije señalando la inevitable sonrisilla—, that’s the face I put when I see your videos, right from the “ _ hello everyone _ ” until your “ _ bye bye”.  _ I can’t help smiling when I see your smile and I can’t help laughing when you do. Same happens when you cry, but I’ve already told you that.

—Oh no —Se llevó las manos a la cara riéndose levemente—, don’t cry when I do. I’m a stupid. I’m an idiot.

—No you’re not —El taxi paró, Mark pagó antes de que pudiese siquiera sacar el monedero y nos metimos apresurados en su hotel, respirando tranquilos al entrar en calor y subiendo en el ascensor hasta el segundo piso—. As I was saying, you’re not an idiot, you’re just honest with your feelings and you let it go. And I love that about you. I think we all do.

—This friendship is gonna be a blast if you keep saying those nice things about me, I can tell.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y cerró después de dejarme paso. Era espaciosa, de paredes y sábanas blancas bañada en una luz suave que te incitaba a dormir lo más pronto posible. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en una silla junto al mueble de la televisión, por lo que hice lo mismo. Caminó hacia la cama, encendiendo la calefacción, quitándose los zapatos, dejando caer la espalda contra el cabecero y estirándose en ella. Me hizo gestos con ambas manos para que me acercara y yo, con la vergüenza por bandera, caminé hasta quedar a su lado quitándome las botas de un tirón. Me senté en el borde de la cama pero tiró de mi brazo hasta hacerme tumbarme sobre él. Me mordí el labio, acomodando mi cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su barbilla, alzando mi mano para tocar la tela verde de su fino jersey.

—This feels so nice —La vibración de su voz me hizo cerrar los ojos, suspirando y aspirando su aroma, sintiéndome profundamente en paz y nerviosa a partes iguales. Sus dedos recorrieron el camino desde mi hombro hasta mi muñeca y vuelta a empezar—. So, speak up, tell me everything that’s tormenting you about your ex.

Me costó arrancar, pero tras un poco de su insistencia terminé charlando por los codos, siempre sintiendo sus caricias que iban cambiando conforme yo soltaba todo lo que tenía que soltar. No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que necesitaba hablar del tema hasta ese momento y además Mark hacía preguntas, se interesaba. En un momento dado pasó él a hablar de su última relación. Le escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndome conmovida por sus sentimientos y por su profunda voz, haciéndome vibrar.

—So, basically, we’re fucked up —Sus manos apartaron mi melena hacia un lado y acariciaban desde mi nuca hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. Tuve un escalofrío y su pecho se agitó con su risita. Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al ver una tenue luz azulada entrar por la ventana.

—How many hours have we been talking? —Me incorporé un poco, buscando un reloj en la habitación pero al parecer no había ninguno en las mesillas de noche. Le miré porque le sentí mirarme.

—I have no idea —susurró.

Subió su mano desde mis lumbares hasta mi nuca, tirando con suavidad y echándose hacia delante para besarme dulcemente en la boca. Solo una vez. Suspiré profundamente dejando escapar el aire en un tembloroso y sutil quejido. Apreté su jersey con mis dedos cuando volvió a besarme una vez más, acariciando su nariz con la mía después. Al besarme por tercera vez giró sobre la cama, tumbándome boca arriba sin soltarme la nuca. Le pasé los brazos por el cuello, abrazando sus amplios hombros, dejándome besar de muy buena gana. Rodeó mi cintura con su otro brazo y abrí las piernas, acomodándole y atrapándole entre ellas. Me acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar cuando su lengua se lanzó a conocer la mía y mi pecho se llenaba con los gemidos que deseaban salir, con la excitación del momento. Le agarré del pelo, encendida por sus profundos besos, por las caricias de su mano en mi muslo.

—I want to feel your skin —Susurré, acalorada, acariciando su pelo—, I want you closer.

Como si le hubiese dado una orden se puso de rodillas en la cama, quitándose el jersey y las gafas. Hinché los carrillos y resoplé al ver su pecho desnudo, sabía que era ancho y musculado pero una cosa era intuirlo bajo la ropa y otra muy diferente verlo. Me hormigueaban las manos por las ganas locas de tocarle, así que no me demoré y deleité las yemas de mis dedos con el tacto de su cálida y tersa piel. Mientras lo hacía, me bajaba las medias suavemente, sin levantarme apenas el traje y, casi sin darme cuenta, llevándose las bragas detrás. Volvió a echarse sobre mí y bajé mis dedos por su torso hasta su ombligo, mirándole a los ojos al besarle, cerrando los míos cuando me levantó la espalda de la cama para abrir el enganche del sujetador mientras su lengua derrotaba a la mía en un tórrido beso acompañado de suaves gemidos tanto suyos como míos.

De un tirón le quité la correa de los vaqueros y le abrí los botones del pantalón. Me dejó caer en la cama y se los bajó tirando con los pulgares y después empujando con sus propios pies. A pesar de sentirle excitado, a pesar de que su aliento quemase la piel de mi cuello cuando lo besó, sus caricias eran pausadas, lentas, sin prisas. Su mano se coló entre mis muslos, subiendo, rozando, apenas tanteando entre ellos. Me tiró del pelo con su otra mano al morderme el labio tiernamente, frotando su índice contra mi clítoris sutilmente, enloqueciendome, negándome toda capacidad para razonar o pensar más allá de lo que ocurría en ese instante. Una caricia constante, tenue, humedecida, empapada, extasiada, orgásmica en tan poco tiempo que me pilló por sorpresa. Una caricia ininterrumpida, tan solo distraída de mi mente al sentir la presión de la carne de ese hombre abriéndose paso entre la mía. Susurré su nombre, sintiendo que más arriba en mi cuerpo, sus labios se cerraban en torno a mis pezones. No tenía ni idea de cuando me había bajado el traje pero tuvo que ser en algún punto entre gemido y orgasmo.

Gemí su nombre al sentirle moverse dentro. No dejaba de acariciarme a pesar de haber llegado al orgasmo. No era brusco, todo era suavidad: su boca en mi piel, el tacto de sus manos, mis uñas contra su pecho, mis labios en su cuello, sus caderas contra las mías, su aliento entre mi pelo, el susurro de un nombre al aire, los jadeos, el placer. Salió de mi cuerpo unos instantes, tirando de sus pantalones abandonados en el suelo, sacando un condón de la cartera. No le dejé ni ponérselo ni colocarse sobre mi cuerpo. En su lugar le tumbé en la cama quitándole el preservativo, bajando mi boca por su ombligo, sus oblicuos, su ingle, hasta lamer su glande, bajo este, todo su miembro. Resopló, jadeó, me tiró del pelo. Le miré y le encontré con los ojos entrecerrados, mordiéndose el labio, negando con la cabeza y sugiriendo que me estuviera quieta porque no iba a aguantar mucho más si seguía así.

Me situé sobre él de piernas abiertas sobre sus caderas, deslizando el condón despacio por su erección y montándome en ella después tan pausadamente que el gemido me fue subiendo por el pecho como la efervescencia de una pastilla, rompiendo en mis cuerdas vocales con un imperioso placer que me obligaba a dejarme caer sobre él. Mis caderas parecían tener voluntad más allá de mi ser consciente, me mecía sobre él haciéndole gemir, haciéndole sudar. Se sentó y presionó la parte baja de mi espalda con su mano, agarrándome del pelo con la otra y besándome profundamente. Mi vaivén se volvía un poco más brusco, más necesitado conforme me sobrevenía el orgasmo, conforme él se desbordaba de placer. Se dejó caer en la cama y me arrastró con él en un último gemido rasgado y profundo que sentí en mis labios, en mi pecho y en las yemas de mis dedos. Arañé su torso al sentir su orgasmo, los espasmos de su miembro en mi interior, el temblor de sus músculos.

Volvía a estar tumbada en su pecho pero qué diferente era la sensación a la que tenía al principio de la noche. Sentí que salía de mi interior, sentí sus caricias en mi espalda, su beso en la frente, y sentí que me quedaba dormida entre sus anchos brazos, en ese amplio pecho que hizo las veces de cama.

 

***

 

Y un escalofrío me despertó. Lo primero que sentí antes de abrir los ojos fue una caricia en la mejilla. Al incluir una respiración, supe que fue con su nariz. Arrimé el culo a sus caderas, encajándome en el hueco de su cuerpo y sintiendo el aire de una risita rozarme la cara.

—Good morning —susurró en mi oído, derritiéndome incluso antes de despertarme del todo.

—Buenos días —Le dije en español. Le apreté el brazo a mi pecho—, you know, I had a dream…

—Oh, hey, I slept with Martin Luther King Jr! —La risa me salió floja, adormilada, pero la sentí inmensa en mi pecho.

—Shut up. I dreamt that you saw me out of a residential neighborhood and your expression was like ‘ _ oh hello baby _ ’ —Ya le sentía reírse y me costaba hablar porque yo también me reía—, so I lead you to a house that apparently was yours. You cornered me in the bathroom and talked into my lips saying how hot I was. You touched me, you almost made me cum and suddenly you said “ _ you know, I’m more a cuddle guy _ ”, and let me there alone.

—What an asshole —Llegados a ese punto se reía con ganas. Me giré en la cama para mirarle, el pelo rojo desgreñado y mezclado con el negro, la cara de dormido… me lo quería comer a besos.

—But you actually are. A cuddle guy, not an asshole. I felt asleep over you and I didn’t notice when you moved.

—Cause I felt asleep too. When I tried to take off the condom it was so dry it was painful.

—Oh —Ahora era yo la que me reía—, you should remove it as soon as you finish, idiot.

—I know, but I was so comfy… and I still am, I don’t want to get up —Me besó despacio mientras acariciaba sus brazos.

—Then don’t —Chasqueó la lengua, lloriqueando y besándome el cuello.

—Impossible, I have to attend to a youtube meeting with the rest —Se sentó en la cama, mesándose el cabello. Me estiré con una sonrisa observando su cuerpo desnudo. No se molestó en vestirse camino a la ducha—. We’ll perform on a show later, you can join us if you want to.

_ —If _ I want? Of course I want —Me puse en pie para desenredarme el traje de la cintura, no me lo había ni terminado de quitar la noche anterior.

Encontré mi ropa interior y fui al cuarto de baño, peinándome mientras él se duchaba. Me quedé embobada mirando la mampara translucida cuando empezó a cantar suavemente “ _ love me tender”. _ Sabía que había dado clases de canto, pero no me esperaba que fuese tan bueno. Me asomé por dentro observando su espalda, su pelo cubierto de espuma roja debido al tinte, cayéndole hasta las piernas. No dije nada, seguí aseándome y disfrutando de su voz. Acabó de ducharse más rápido que yo de terminar de pintarme los labios y aún con la piel húmeda y sin toalla que le cubriera, me rodeó con sus brazos.

—I want more of what we had yesterday —susurró. Le miraba a los ojos desde el reflejo—, talking, knowing each other and… —Mi piel se anticipó a su boca, poniéndose de gallina antes de sentir el beso en el cuello. Tuve un escalofrío seguido de una risa tonta.

—Me too, it was even more perfect than what I used to imagine —Alzó una ceja, me mordí el labio.

—Uh, you  _ did _ fantasize about it —Me giré y le pasé los brazos por el cuello.

—A lot —Apenas tenía que mirar hacia arriba, Mark no era muy alto pero lo compensaba con lo brutalmente atractivo que me parecía. Apenas empezamos a besarnos, pausada y profundamente, que llamaron a su puerta con insistencia. Se quejó y fue a abrir, ahora sí, con una toalla en la cintura. Yo me quedé en el baño para acabar de pintarme.

_ —Whot _ are you doing like this? Do you know what time is it? —Seán le reñía cerrando la puerta.

—Sorry, I’ll hurry up —Escuché al irlandés reírse tontamente.

—You didn’t sleep alone, did ya’? Uhu! Someone’s surely happy today!

—Shut up, Seán —Noté la sonrisa en su voz pero no salí del baño, esperé para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Those moans were hers?! —Escuché a Mark mandándole a callar con un brusco “ _ shush”—. _ I thought it was Marzia! Dude, what did you do to that girl?

—Seán, seriously, shut up before you say something you’ll regret —Me asomé a la habitación y le saludé sin dejar de reírme.

—Jeeeesus all mighty, sorry! —Se llevó una mano al pecho, riéndose avergonzado—, you should’ve warned me! —Mark se encogió de hombros con los vaqueros puestos y un jersey azul en las manos. No supe por qué exactamente, pero me pareció más sexy así que completamente desnudo.

Recogimos lo que nos faltaba, Seán se fue a la entrada del hotel más avergonzado de lo que esperaba que fuese a estar. Le di los buenos días a Felix y a Marzia, que abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa al verme con él para luego apretar los labios y subir las cejas. Al acercarse al coche que los llevaría, Mark se quedó mirándome.

—I can’t ask the driver to take you home, sorry —Me sentía horrriblemente tentada de tocar su pecho, pero me contuve.

—Don’t worry, I’ve got money for a taxi. Go and have fun, let me know when we can meet tonight.

—Sure I will —Me dedicó una sonrisa de lado y el deseo se me reflejó en los ojos.

Quizás tendría que haber interrumpido su ducha. Quizás deberíamos seguir en la cama. Pero como no era así cogí el autobús hasta mi casa, recreándome en lo que había ocurrido y soñando despierta con lo que podría ocurrir. Crucé la puerta de mi casa atontada, soñadora, inmersa en una felicidad que me resultaba extraña. Me duché y cocinaba aún en esa burbuja cuando las llaves de Luci repiquetearon en la cerradura. Asomé la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—Después de lo  _ mucho  _ que vi deduzco que habéis follado —Lo primero que hizo fue reírse, lo segundo llevarse las manos a la boca. Las bajó hasta sus caderas con las palmas hacia arriba, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—¿Hola? Vengo a ducharme y me voy, que vamos a almorzar juntos —Me dio un abrazo a modo de saludo y se quedó mirándome—, ¿y tú qué? porque cuando entramos de nuevo dentro ya no estabas por ninguna parte —Sonreí sin pretenderlo pero le hice gestos con la mano para que me acompañase.

—Ahora te cuento, primero habla tú que estoy muerta de hambre.

—Nada, estábamos cantando, haciendo el idiota, y no podía evitar mirarle y como tonto no es, se dio cuenta. Yo me moría cuando empezó a tocarme la cintura, te juro que no era persona. Estaba muerta de nervios pero me pegué a él.

—Y supongo que sería él quien te llevó a la terraza…

—Pues claro, y además es que ni me dijo nada. Me llevó de la manita para afuera y qué te voy a contar si viste el resto.

—Pero no fue ahí donde follasteis —La miré, se estaba riendo—, o por lo menos esa parte no la vi.

—Nooo, no, ahí fue el calentamiento hasta que se calentó demasiado y lo soltó todo ahí, en una maceta —Pegué una carcajada, ella se reía nerviosa—, vamos, yo ya con eso me habría quedado satisfecha pero que va, que después de estar otro rato con los demás y como te habías ido pues me quedé con él y si pasaba algo pues que pasase. Y coño que si pasó…

—¿Bien en la cama o qué? —Resopló y murmuró.

—No veas el niño, todo lo que tiene de alto… —Volvió a reírse nerviosa, mirando el teléfono—. TÍa, que me tengo que arreglar, que he sudado mucho —Le di un golpetazo en el brazo—, ¿y tú qué?

—La verdad es que charlamos más que otra cosa, pero la otra cosa estuvo… —Alcé las cejas, suspirando y sonriendo—, estoy que no me lo creo. Y luego después de comer quiere que les acompañe al evento que tienen. Supongo que tú también vas —Asintió.

—No me creo que esto esté pasando —Me encogí de hombros.

—Pues ya somos dos. Menos mal que ha caído en el fin de semana que libro.

—Es que si no hubieras librado te habrías escaqueado, cojones.

Le di la razón apartándome la comida, almorzando feliz y cargando el teléfono que estaba sin batería. Cuando entré en mi habitación para ver qué me ponía esa noche Luci se despidió, corriendo hasta la puerta porque ya la estaban esperando. Me puse las mismas botas, unos panties oscuros con ligueros a la ropa interior más bonita que tenía, una falda corta de tablas morada oscura y un jersey ceñido y negro. No me pinté en exceso, ya me había visto recién levantada, no se iba a asustar. Esperé frente al ordenador viendo el vídeo del reto del sirope de arce que ya había editado y subido, supuse después de comer. Cuando mi teléfono se iluminó con su nombre en la pantalla, el corazón me dio un salto feliz en el pecho.

—Hi there! —Dejé de escucharle en mis auriculares para hacerlo por el teléfono.

_ —We are at the hotel, come when you are ready. _

—I am, I’ll be there in a few minutes.

_ —Great! Marzia needs to talk to you when you arrive. Come quickly and maybe we can talk in my room too _ —El tono guasón pero seductivo de su voz me hizo dar una carcajada.

—I’m outside my house already, wait right there.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor iba rebuscando cambio para el taxi, parando el primero que vi y dándole la dirección sin siquiera apoyar la espalda en el asiento. Me senté al borde, agarrada con ambas manos al asiento delantero y deseosa de llegar. Tan pronto crucé las puertas del hotel, escuché a Marzia llamarme. Me acerqué a ella, toda vestida en tonos pastel, opuesta por completo a lo que yo llevaba.

—I need you to sign this if you’re coming with us to the show —Sacó de su enorme bolso unos papeles y los extendió frente a mí—, they just gave me two copies, one for you and another for me.

—I don’t feel like reading, what does they say? —Me ofreció un bolígrafo azul y se apoyó en el mostrador de recepción. Me daba igual lo que estuviese firmando siempre y cuando me dejasen estar cerca de ellos.

—Basically, you’re allowing them to film you, to use your image in their videos and also, to be on stage if someone calls for you —Levanté la vista de la hoja con ojos suspicaces—, don’t ask me.

—I’m ok with everything —Firmé y le di los papeles que volvió a meter en su bolso pulcramente.

—Let’s go back to the room, there’s still an hour or so to leave —Nos encaminamos al ascensor y sentí su codo suavemente en mis costillas—. So, a night with Mark, huh? —Apreté los labios al sentir la sonrisa querer salir. Asentí.

—And, to be honest, I wasn’t expecting that at all —Resopló y se rió al mismo tiempo.

—I did —Salimos del ascensor, por lo que bajó el tono drásticamente—, don’t you see how he looks at you? all the attention he pays to your every move?

—Obviously not —Llamó con los nudillos suavemente y Felix nos abrió con una sonrisa y una camisa de cuadros sobre una celeste con su logotipo. Seán grababa rodeado de dulces, vestido de blanco y también con su logo. Mark vestía de la misma forma pero de negro, con una M roja pixelada en el pecho tirado de cualquier manera en un sofá con la atención puesta en su teléfono. Felix se sentó en la mesa junto a Marzia, editando un vídeo, y yo me acerqué a Mark levantándole las piernas y sentándome con ellas en el regazo. Le di dos golpecitos en el muslo y observé su sonrisa divertida—. Hi there.

—Hi —Se incorporó agarrándose del respaldo del sofá, bajando sus piernas de mi falda y dejando el teléfono a un lado—, aren’t you tired? I’m super sleepy —Podía ver lo que me decía en su cara. Sus ojos entrecerrados, el pelo alborotado. Suspiré, poniéndolo en orden con mis dedos.

—I’m anything but tired —Bajé un dedo por su mejilla, presionando su nariz como hizo él la noche anterior—, boink! —Sonrió ampliamente y me rodeó los hombros con los brazos, tumbándome sobre él en el sofá.

Con una sonrisa constante observé a Seán hacer el vídeo, riéndome en silencio cuando algo no le gustaba y cogiendo al vuelo las bolsas que nos tiraba al acabar. Poco después de que acabase y se quejase del dolor de estómago que le había entrado, llamaron a la puerta avisando que nos teníamos que poner en camino. Supe que una vez que saliéramos de allí el contacto con Mark tendría que bajar al mínimo, por lo que me retrasé fingiendo que no encontraba el teléfono. Mark me esperaba en la puerta y hasta que no vi que los demás iban unos pasos más adelante no me encaminé hacia él, mirando sobre su hombro. Soltó el picaporte para darle un suave apretón a mi cintura, a mi trasero y a mis labios con los suyos, adelantándose a mi intención. Pasé brevemente las manos por su pecho y le miré a los ojos entre risitas, apretándole la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar cuando me dio un segundo beso.

—We must sit apart from them —Me dijo Marzia una vez subimos al coche—, they’ll be up and down the stage and we’re guests.

—Whatever, I’m just happy being here. My friend will be there too, I guess we can sit together.

El edificio en el que entramos parecía una nave industrial remodelada para la ocasión. Nos encontramos con talleres, con diferentes espacios de grabación y algunos photocalls por los que pasaron los más famosos. No vi a Luci hasta que no nos acercamos al escenario grande y la encontré sentada en un lateral, justo detrás de los youtubers españoles. Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara y me sentase a su lado. Marzia se retrasó un poco porque estaba grabando un vlog, pero le reservé el asiento junto al mío.

—Suerte que tengo que los asientos de las visitas están justo detrás de ellos.

—Suerte tengo yo de tener a Fernan delante y no a tu novio —Abrió mucho los ojos, avergonzada. El susodicho se dio la vuelta y me saludó.

—¿Todo bien? —Miró a Luci—, ¿necesitáis algo?

—Hombre, no te lo puedo pedir aquí —Murmuró, deshaciéndose en risitas cuando él se mordió el labio, clavándole sus ojos verdes—, no puedo con él —Me susurró cuando se volvió al frente.

—¿Duermes en casa hoy?

—Espero que no.

—Yo sé que no, ninguna de las dos —Se volvieron más de la mitad de los asistentes al escuchar nuestra risilla diabólica. Por suerte, aún no había comenzado el espectáculo.

Y no se hizo esperar. Resultó todo más divertido de lo que esperaba aunque no paraba de deslizar la mirada hasta la espalda del pelirrojo de la primera fila. Marzia grababa y comentaba de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando subían a conocidos a hacer retos en directo o pequeños juegos. Iban llamando a youtubers de diferentes países hasta que llamaron a Mark, Seán y Felix. Me senté más atenta de lo que estuve en toda la tarde, prestando atención a su reto porque les habían plantado allí tres sillas y un monitor. Sin embargo, antes de que empezaran, sentí unos golpes en mi hombro.

—Please, come with me, Miss —Un chico de la organización me pedía que le acompañase. Miré a Marzia y a Luci encogiéndome de hombros y pensando qué había hecho mal. Sin decir ni media me sacaron de la sala de exposición y le dimos la vuelta, donde todos los cables y el control se encontraban. Otras dos chicas esperaban con el mismo aspecto confuso que el mío. El organizador se plantó ante nosotras—. Ok ladies, please, go straight that way when you are told and sit on the chairs in the exact order that you are placed, understood?

—What do we have to do? —preguntó una chica menuda con mechones verdes mezclados entre sus rubios cabellos.

—That’s all the information you need. It will be harmless, there’s no need to be afraid or suspicious —Le llamaron de un lateral del panel de control—, ok, now, get in there, please.

Al entrar por ese lado del escenario todo parecía diferente. La luz daba de frente y nos cegaba, estaba tan nerviosa que apenas escuchaba lo que decían pero sí escuché a Seán murmurar, “ _ Mark, that’s not fair” _ al pasar por su lado. Nos sentamos como nos dijeron y entonces empecé a prestar atención a mi alrededor. Felix parecía profundamente incómodo, Seán un poco nervioso, pero Mark tenía una sonrisilla de la que no sabía qué esperar. Nos colocaron a cada una unos aparatos apretándonos el dedo índice. Una vez puestos, miramos guiadas por el presentador a la pantalla de plasma que quedaba a mi derecha. Eran nuestras pulsaciones y sobre ellas, los nombres de los youtubers que nos quedaban a la espalda, cada una con uno asignado. Para saber si estaban bien colocadas nos pincharon con una agujita y al ver el cambio en las pulsaciones verificaron que todo iba correcto. Estuvieron dando conversación hasta que bajaron a un número aceptable y más relajado.

—So, fangirls, the core of your fame —El presentador nos miró—, there's just one rule: no touching. Apart from it, you’re free to act as you wish to win this challenge.

—Ok, Mark, do not take off your shirt, that’s cheating —Le dijo Felix. Ya me estaba viendo venir sobre qué iba el reto y solo de pensarlo se me aceleraron un poco las pulsaciones.

—Don’t worry, I won’t even be in her visual range —Sentí sus manos en el respaldo. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa sin siquiera empezar.

—But  _ I  _ can take off my shirt, right? —preguntó Seán—, I don’t know if that’s a smart move, tho.

—Probably not —rieron los otros dos y el público.

—Ok, ready? Girls, ready as well? —asentimos con energía. Que viniese lo que fuera—. And your minute starts, now!

Me giré y vi que Seán charlaba en cuclillas con la chica de los mechones verdes, que no paraba de reírse nerviosa. Felix se sentó frente a la otra chica, simplemente mirándola y al ver su cara me dio la impresión de que iba a explotar, sobre todo al empezar a murmurar. No se escuchaba lo que decían ninguno de los dos, pero como la noche anterior en la fiesta escuché que Mark susurraba mi nombre a mi espalda, esa vibración. Enderecé la espalda y algo se me tuvo que reflejar en la cara porque escuché risitas en el público.

—I loved what we did in my room —No me hacía falta una máquina para saber que su voz rasgada y profunda me había acelerado el pulso desde la primera sílaba—, but there were two things I missed —Para colmo sentía su respiración moverme el pelo y acariciar mi oreja. Hablaba casi rozándome con sus labios—. One of them is the way you taste —Se me escapó una risotada nerviosa, me cubrí la boca con ambas manos y cerré los ojos intentando no reírme porque sentí que se apartaba para reírse él. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió de nuevo—, the second is the sound of my hips against your ass.

—Oh my God! —Di una carcajada, escuchándole reírse. Me giré para mirarle y me guiñó el ojo, levantándose la camiseta ligeramente, por lo que solo vi su ombligo y algo de vello que bajaba hasta el interior de sus pantalones. Más que suficiente para terminar de volverme loca de deseo.

—Time’s up! I wonder what you guys were talking but I won’t ask. Now, please, we need to see your highest heart rate, let’s give the staff some time to work it out. In the meantime, how did you feel? —Le acercó el micrófono a la chica que estaba con Felix, que seguía riéndose con una risilla nerviosa.

—Better than ever —dijo como pudo con un fuerte acento inglés, ahora histérica. Felix le puso una mano en el hombro, lo que desencadenó más risas. Se acercó a la siguiente.

—Can I give you a hug? —Seán se inclinó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza—, he’s the cutest thing —La vi más enternecida que otra cosa. Cuando me acercó el micrófono a mí, miré a Mark.

—I’m… ehm… ridiculously aroused, yes —Me apretaba las manos, riéndome con el público. Mark se reía de brazos cruzados y toqué su bíceps con el dedo—, wow.

—Ok! so, you have the results in the scree–AND WE HAVE CLEARLY A WINNER HERE! —Mientras que las pulsaciones de las otras chicas se pusieron en 110 y 115 las mías estaban a 150. Me llevé las manos a la boca otra vez, mirándole.

—What did you say to her?! —Le preguntó Felix señalando la pantalla con un dedo.

—I won’t repeat it outloud…

—Well, thank you very much, you can go back to your seats, ladies! —Al ver que las otras dos chicas se despedían con abrazos de los youtubers, me giré hacia Mark e hice lo mismo. Le sentí olerme el cuello apretándome la espalda con ambas manos, y al separarme tuve que morderme el labio para no morder el suyo. Me miraba sobre sus gafas con una ceja levantada—. Please, get a room —Nos dijo el presentador.

Avergonzada volví a mi sitio, en el que tanto Marzia como Luci no pararon de preguntarme qué demonios me había dicho para ponerme como me puso. No respondí, no podía decir eso en voz alta. Escuché a Mangel decir que en vez de a la muchacha con Pewdiepie deberían de haber puesto al Rubius y por suerte, esa broma desvió la atención del tema. Sabía que a Luci se lo iba a contar tarde o temprano pero me daba una vergüenza tremenda contárselo a Marzia. Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo el espectáculo y observando cómo iban y venían de un espacio a otro, jugando a juegos y haciendo vlogs al mismo tiempo. Nos hicieron saber que volvía a haber fiesta en el mismo local que el día anterior para todo aquel que quisiera y sin pensarlo dos veces allí nos encaminamos. Había más gente que en la fiesta anterior porque un gran número de fans habían sido invitados por algunos de los youtubers. Mark se trajo a un grupo de chicos y chicas con la intención de pasar tiempo con ellos y conocerlos. Me moría de ganas de estar con él pero tampoco podía pedir su exclusividad. Sin embargo, cuando fui a la barra a por un refresco se puso a mi lado, pidiendo otro él también.

—You just can’t imagine how happy you’ve made those people —Señalé a sus fans con la cabeza, entretenidos por Seán.

—I guess I did! Are you having a good time? —Asentí, mirándolo sobre el vaso de coca cola—, I have this weird sensation on my fingers everytime I’m near your body —Me comentó a media voz, acercándose para que le oyese con claridad—, like a tingling or something.

—Are you sure it’s not your spider sense? —Me encantaba verle reír pero más me gustaba ser la causante de esa risa. Me dio un leve pellizco en la cintura antes de alejarse. 

En ese punto de la noche me di cuenta de que Luci no estaba y justo cuando iba a llamarla por teléfono, me llamó ella a mí. Con el escándalo no podía hablar por lo que, entre empujones, fui a la terraza en la que el día anterior estuvo ella pasándolo en grande. Curiosamente no había nadie, ni siquiera detrás de las macetas.

—Niña, ¿dónde andas? —Al otro lado del teléfono escuchaba a los cafres esos cantar algo a lo que no le encontraba ritmo.

_ —Eso te iba a preguntar, que no nos hemos enterado de dónde se ha ido todo el mundo. _

—Estamos en el mismo local de ayer, venid antes de que acaben con la comida que ya no queda mucha —Me encogí un poco en el sitio, en esa terraza hacía frío.

_ —Qué va, si hemos ido a cenar al– _

—Hello —No escuché nada más de lo que Luci me dijo porque Mark se me acercó por la espalda, abrazándome la cintura. Le miré sobre mi hombro y me besó brevemente los labios, la mejilla y la mandíbula, bajando su boca hacia zonas más sensibles.

—Luci, tengo que colgarte, este hombre me está mordiendo el cuello —Mientras escuchaba la risa de mi amiga, me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja—, luego te llamo, o te veo, o yo qué sé.

Solté en la barandilla de la terraza el teléfono y la bebida, girándome para mirarle de frente. Todo el frío que pudiese tener desapareció de golpe y porrazo con el primer beso. Porque no fue un beso normal. Me dobló la espalda, le escuché emitir un grave sonido de placer y me agarré a su pelo, aspirando profundamente. Me apoyó contra la pared, sonriendo de esa manera pícara que tanto sabía que me gustaba, metiendo las manos bajo la falda y pasando los dedos por los ligueros. Me reí suavemente en sus labios.

—I don’t know about your hands but something down there is surely tingling —Empezó a reírse tontamente—,  _ Mark, the incredible pussy tingler — _ Ante ese comentario comenzó a reírse descontrolado—. You are, with no doubt, a giggling bitch.

—I know —dijo como pudo, con voz temblorosa entre risa y risa—, oh my god, come here.

Me besó incluso con más ganas, sonriendo y cogiéndome en peso. Me quejé un poco pensando que pesaba demasiado para él, pero al ver sus brazos en tensión no tuve más réplicas. Me agarré a ellos, a su pelo, a su cuello, a su espalda, mordiéndome el labio cuando pasó los suyos por mi piel. Intentó meter la mano entre mis muslos pero en esa posición era imposible, por lo que me dejó ponerme en pie, levantándome una pierna y apoyándola en su antebrazo para, con su otra mano, acariciar mis bragas. Lamió mi lengua, hundió sus dedos en mi carne apartando mi ropa interior y yo colé los míos dentro de su bragueta. Al tocar su piel jadeó roncamente. Se la saqué como pude y comencé a masturbarle despacio, mirándole a los ojos, sintiendo sus dedos ya deslizándose sobre mi húmeda piel.

—Fuck, I let the condoms in the room —jadeó.

—Tell me when you’re close to finish —No le dejé ni contestar, aparté sus manos y forcé su entrada en mi cuerpo, apretando los dientes y observando cómo cerraba los ojos.

La postura no era ni mucho menos la más cómoda ni para él ni para mí, por lo que optó por volver a sostenerme en peso, aplastándome contra el muro y pasando sus anchas manos por mis muslos. Me embestía bruscamente, llegaba hasta el fondo y nos vimos en serios problemas por tener que contener unos gemidos casi incontenibles. Me follaba rápido y fuerte, mordiéndome la boca, devorándome con sus ojos, clavándome sus dedos. Le escuché susurrar una y otra vez “ _ I’m so close, so close, so, so, oh my… so close”  _ por lo que me bajé de su erección, poniéndome de rodillas y masturbándole con ansias, lamiéndosela. Me agarró del pelo, susurró “ _ oh fuck”  _ alargando la f en quejido tembloroso y se corrió en mi boca con tantas ganas que golpeó contra mi garganta, por lo que no tuve opción a saborearlo hasta que su esperma comenzó a salir más despacio en los últimos estertores. Apenas hacía ruido, pero al mirar hacia arriba le encontré con las cejas juntas y alzadas, la boca entreabierta e inclinado hacia adelante. Me reí cuando resopló, cuando se apartó de mí guardándosela en los pantalones. Me puse en pie y le di un largo sorbo a la bebida.

—Does it have alcohol? —jadeó. Sabía que su cuerpo no lo procesaba, por lo que se la ofrecí tranquilizándole.

—No, have some —Bebió y me miró a los ojos, pasándose la mano por el pelo. No decía nada, solo se apoyaba con una mano en la cornisa y me observaba—, what?

—I’ve never done something like that in public.

—Well, there’s always a first time for everything —Se acercó a mí y me besó, pero le di un empujón—, Mark! I’ve just… —Me señalé la boca y puso un gesto asqueado—. I mean it’s all yours, I wouldn’t care the other way around to be honest.

—You wouldn’t?

—In fact, I’d kinda enjoy it —Le sonreí antes de beberme lo que quedaba de refresco—, and I should experience that, I didn’t have an orgasm, you owe me one.

—Fuck it, I wanna kiss you, you’re fucking perfect —Justo cuando me estrechaba entre sus brazos vi la cortina de la terraza moverse y que una persona se asomaba. Por suerte no eran los fans.

—Wow, ok, I’ll come back later for you —Le dijo Matthias—, but there’s a song in the karaoke with your name on it.

—Let’s go, we’ll keep going at the hotel —Le susurré. Recorrió mi rostro con su mirada de tal manera que me hizo suspirar. Asintió y se volvió hacia los chicos, sacando ese personaje de youtube que tanto me gustaba y reservando al Mark de verdad para después.

Esa noche me lo pasé mucho mejor que la noche anterior. La canción que  _ tenía su nombre escrito _ era Barbie Girl y no podía reírme más al verle cantarla con Seán. Lloraba de la risa cuando llegaron Luci y los demás. La cogí de la mano y la aparté un poco de los gritos y el jaleo.

—Mira, no sé qué tiene esa terraza pero la voy a declarar zona oficial de las pajas.

—Sí hombre… —Nos reímos cómplices—, yo llevo toda la tarde sin tocarle. Supongo que es por los vlogs, porque estamos en público o yo que sé, pero no se me acerca.

—No desesperes, en cuanto tenga un hueco seguro que te toca enterita —Se quejó, haciendo pucheros.

—Pero es que es difícil estar a su lado y no poder —Abrió y cerró los puños, con gesto rabioso.

—Ya, qué me vas a contar. Pero aunque no te toque va bien, ¿no?

—Sí, sí. Hace bromas, hablamos y todo eso. Si es que todo bien, solo que no se pone la cosa física.

—Cántate algo con él en el karaoke, a ver si con la tontería se arrima —La llevé a empujoncitos hasta donde estaban los demás.

Marzia llevaba toda la noche charlando con otra youtuber sobre maquillaje y moda, por lo que apenas estuve con ella. En un momento en el que nadie parecía cantar nada, cogí yo el micrófono. Cualquier otra cosa en el mundo podría darme vergüenza pero cantar en un karaoke no estaba entre ellas. Echando un vistazo por encima a los temas no tardé en encontrar uno que me convenciera y me lancé a cantar a grito pelado. La gente, obviamente, se unió. Una chica rubia y muy guapa no dejaba de acercarse a Mark y no me molestaba, solo me daba rabia que ella le tocase y yo no pudiese por si se daban cuenta. Nos íbamos pasando el micrófono cantando todos un poco de cada. Cuando puse  _ let it go,  _ Felix me quitó el micro y la empezó a cantar él de nuevo, hasta actuando esa vez. Canté  _ I kissed a girl  _ con Luci hasta que se nos unió también Marzia, y le puse a Mark  _ Can’t you feel the love tonight  _ haciendo a Matthias reír a carcajadas. Tuve que ir a por otro refresco porque sentía la garganta incluso irritada, y fue en ese momento en el que vi a Mark salir a un pequeño espacio para fumadores con su amigo Tyler. Me acerqué a esa zona con el teléfono en la mano sin realmente mirar nada, y paré cuando sus voces se hicieron claras.

—Why didn’t you tell me? —Le preguntó su amigo.

—Cause there’s nothing to tell, I don’t know what Matthias told you but it’s not such a big deal.

—Are you sure? —Siguió un silencio breve, roto por un suspiro—, I don’t know Mark.

—It’s a two days thing, it  _ can’t  _ be serious —Pegué la oreja un poco más, preparada para salir corriendo en caso de escuchar movimiento.

—Yeah, blah blah, what do you really feel about this? —Un quejido y un resoplido.

—I don’t know. I’m confused.

—I know she’s smoking hot but that can’t be all —Sonreí ante sus risitas—, you keep looking and staring at her, why is she so special?

—You know better than anyone that’s been awhile since I do anything beyond my bed with a girl, and you know why.

—Yeah, it sucks being a succesful youtuber and having a girlfriend, I know, I’m tired of this shit cause it’s not taking you to a happier place.

—I’m ok with Chica —Estaba murmurando algo cuando Tyler le cortó.

—Yeah, you keep saying that, I don’t know who do you think you lie to cause it’s not me.

—So what, should I ask her to move to L.A. cause she’s, as you said, special?

—No, you should do it cause she is making you question yourself about the possibility of just asking.

—You’re a manipulative piece of shit —Se rieron—, look, for tonight I’m going to take her to my room and I’ll think about it later.

—We leave tomorrow afternoon, think fast —Escuché que arrastraban los pies y aunque me moría de ganas por saber cómo seguía la conversación, me escabullí entre la gente.

Quería ir a su casa de Los Ángeles, quería conocer a Chica y entrar en su vida por algo más que un corto fin de semana. Intenté no pensar mucho en esa conversación y me acerqué al grupo de españoles. Ni uno de ellos estaba sobrio, como casi todo el mundo en la fiesta. Luci apoyaba su brazo en el hombro del noruego que le pasó el suyo por la cintura entonando una desafinada canción que no conocía. Con la borrachera que llevaba, mucho no iba a poder hacer en la cama. Como me supo a poco, canté unas cuantas canciones más en el karaoke con gente que ni conocía, siempre atenta a la ubicación de Mark. Pero los invitados se empezaban a apagar y me vi prácticamente sola con el micrófono. Aproveché y me puse una balada que no quise poner antes por no aburrir al personal pero que me moría de ganas por cantar, más, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba sintiendo en tan poquísimo tiempo. Intenté no mirarle con las primeras notas del piano de  [ _ If I ain’t got you _ ](https://youtu.be/LFz9ZoJjVGo) de Alicia Keys por lo que cerré los ojos mientras cantaba, pero tras el primer estribillo sentí que se sentaban a mi lado. Le miré sonriente, me miraba con una expresión que no sabía si era feliz o preocupada. No me tocaba y yo no le tocaba a él, pero tenía claro que el mensaje lo captaba. Cuando acabó, se miró las manos.

—Do you want to sing one more before leaving or are you done?

—I could sing one more, but there’s a second mic and you have a pretty voice —Le tendí el otro micrófono—. I bet you know this one.

Definitivamente fue una suave sonrisa lo que vi en su rostro tras los primeros acordes de [_Fire meets gasoline_](https://youtu.be/K8LkYw-GFK0) de Sia. Empezó a cantar él y casi como si lo hubiésemos planeado, nos turnabamos las estrofas, uniéndonos en el estribillo. Me reí de una manera un tanto estúpida al ver a Marzia observarnos sentada en los taburetes frente a nosotros, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano, sonriendo enternecida. Tyler nos miraba y le comentaba con una sonrisita algo a Matthias, esperaba que bueno y relacionado con lo que hablaron antes. Desde que le escuché incitar a Mark con tantas ganas de que me invitase a irme con él, se había convertido en mi mejor amigo. Nos aplaudieron al acabar y Felix, que venía del servicio con Seán ambos borrachos, nos pidió por favor que nos marcháramos de una vez.

—Eh, nos vemos mañana —Le dije a Luci agarrándola del brazo—, pasalo bien lo que te queda de noche.

—Lo mismo te digo, que mañana no pueda moverse.

—Hasta la vista, baby —Le dijo Mark, pronunciando fatal y haciéndonos reír. Se despedía de sus fans con un abrazo cuando sentí unos toquecitos en el hombro.

—You really like Mark, don’t you? —Tyler susurraba a mi lado, vigilando que su amigo no se diese cuenta de la conversación.

—Of course I do —Me miró alzando las cejas.

—I mean,  _ really, really _ like him.

—You mean, if I love him —Me crucé de brazos y miré cómo se despedía de todos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. I’m afraid I do, and I’ll be grateful if you don’t say that to him. You’re his best friend tho —Me encogí de hombros—, it is what it is, it’s not that I can do anything about it.

Me dio una palmada en la espalda con una sonrisa. Sabía a ciencia cierta que se lo iba a contar, solo que esperaba que fuese después de esa noche. No quería condicionarle y que se comportase de otra manera. Salimos a la fría noche camino a los coches que nos esperaban en la puerta. Matthias y Taylor fueron en otro vehículo porque se hospedaban en un lugar diferente. El camino al hotel era sorprendentemente corto y lo pasé casi entero temiendo que el irlandés me vomitase en los zapatos. Ni él ni Felix traían buena cara.

—They’ll have a hard time tomorrow in the plane —Le dije a Marzia.

—Nah, probably they’ll sleep the whole flight.

—Lucky me I live closer —Una vez dentro del hotel, Mark me dio la mano—, are you hungry? Cause I am —Hice un ruidito dándole a entender que un poco de hambre sí que tenía—. Let’s steal some candies from Seán, and guys —Les dijo a sus amigos—, you should eat before getting into bed or the hungover will be catastrophic.

Les robamos unas cuantas chuches y nos fuimos a su habitación. Dejé mi chaqueta en la silla junto al televisor y sus manos pasaron por mis hombros, seguidas por su boca, que me recorrió de un lado a otro de la espalda pasando por la nuca. Tuve un escalofrío y subí los brazos al sentir cómo me quitaba el jersey. Me di la vuelta, quitándole la camiseta, besando sus labios de camino a la cama. Me hacía andar de espaldas y me hizo tumbarme al tirar de mi falda hacia abajo. Miró mi cuerpo unos segundos antes de llenarlo de caricias, mordiscos y besos, erizandome la piel y sacándome quejidos juguetones. Me quitó los ligueros, bajándome la ropa interior de rodillas a los pies de la cama. Subió sus manos por mis muslos y hundió su cara entre mis piernas, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos mis ingles y bajo mi ombligo. Su lengua apenas rozaba mi carne, humedeciendome en una caricia constante. Sabía lo que hacía, lo sabía muy bien. Pasó su pulgar entre mis resbaladizos labios mayores, hundiéndolo levemente entre ellos, presionando y matándome de ganas de sentirle en mi interior. Tiré de su pelo hacia mí, su lengua saboreó mi piel más sensible con un único y lento lametón, gruñendo levemente y agarrándome de las caderas al hacerlo. Le pedí que me follase, se lo ordené. Lo que hizo fue agarrarme del pelo subiendo por mi cuerpo, besándome torridamente y acariciando mi clítoris. Solo pude gemir y clavarle las uñas ante tanta pasión, ante el orgasmo que estiró mis piernas y arqueó mi espalda.

—So sweet and wet just for me —susurró en mi oído.

—Do me, hard —gemí—, please —Bajé mis manos por su pecho y le abrí los pantalones, enredando un poco mis dedos en su vello púbico antes de llegar a tocar su cálida erección. Sacó un condón de su bolsillo trasero y se lo puso sin demora.

Me agarré con ambas manos a la almohada al sentirle abrirse paso entre mi apretada carne exhalando un suspiro tembloroso contra mi cuello. Al contrario que la noche anterior, me hundía en la cama con cada embestida. Me hizo gemir mucho más, me hizo temblar, sentir que mi cuerpo era demasiado pequeño para albergar un placer tan inmenso. Nos tirábamos del pelo y nos mordíamos, nos arañábamos. La sacó de mi cuerpo, húmeda y enrojecida, dándome la vuelta en la cama. Me apoyé con manos y rodillas en el colchón sintiéndole arremeter contra mis caderas, escuchándole hacerlo cada vez en esa repetición de sonidos húmedos y deliciosos. Tiró de mi pelo con fuerza gimiendo en mi oído, azotándome el trasero tan fuerte que me hizo gritar y reír al mismo tiempo. Le pedí que me hablase, necesitaba oír su voz y cuando lo hizo fue una mezcla de gemidos, jadeos y obscenidades que me desquiciaron. No se corría. Tampoco disminuía su erección. Mi piel comenzaba a irritarse y sin embargo lo último que quería era dejar de sentirle dentro. Me pidió que le follase, cansado, y obedecí sentándome sobre él, meciéndome despacio, besándolo, acariciando sus mejillas y su pelo, mirándolo a los ojos. El abrazo que me dio me cogió por sorpresa, sentándose en la cama y hundiendo la cara en mi cuello. Me apretó la cintura con fuerza, acaricié su nuca con mis uñas. Susurró mi nombre pasando sus manos por mis mejillas, besándome, expulsando el aire por la nariz cuando comencé a mover mis caderas enérgicamente, susurrando afirmaciones que se colaban entre mis labios. Un orgasmo salido casi de la nada me desconcertó volviendo mi vaivén en algo errático, y sin embargo noté como él también se corría, tensandose, apretándome más a su cuerpo y a sus labios. Tras una sonrisa y un largo apretón de sus boca a la mía me dejé caer a su lado respirando hondo, tragando saliva y apartándome el pelo de la cara. Le observé quitarse el condón tirándolo en la papelera del servicio. Antes de dejarse caer en la cama cogió las chucherías y me tiró los paquetes.

—Cover yourself with the blanket, you’ll get sick —Hice lo que me decía, cogiendo un puñado de chocolates con forma de hoja de arce y comiéndomelos de poco en poco.

—Mark —Le miré con media sonrisa, me miró de igual manera—, I’m sorry —Le tapé la cabeza con la manta y dejé salir un gas que me molestaba de hacía un rato. Gritó y pataleó, pero me tiré encima suya a carcajada limpia.

—Stop eating that!! —Tiró los chocolates a la otra esquina de la habitación—, you’ll regret what you just did, I’ll avenge in the most dreadful way possible.

—I’m not scared —Me giré en la cama mirándole comer chucherías entre suspiros relajados. Le pasé los dedos por el pelo rojo y ahora despeinado—. It’s softer than I thought —M e pasó un brazo bajo el cuello y dejé caer la cabeza en su pecho con una sonrisa.

—Did you have fun today? I hope that the challenge wasn’t too much.

—Nah, that was funny. But I think the best part of the night was those two last songs —No se movió, no dijo nada— I felt closer to you than I did in the balcony.

—Cause you were. Don’t misunderstand me, the balcony thing was awesome and thanks for that cause it made me last longer now.

—Cheers —dije riéndome. Acto seguido suspiré, él dejó caer las chucherías por su lado de la cama y me estrujó entre sus brazos.

—I think I’m gonna miss you more than expected —murmuré un  _ shut up  _ ahogado en su pecho, no quería pensar en el momento de separarnos. Un sentimiento me subió desde el ombligo, parando en mi pecho para oprimirlo, en mi garganta para ahogarme. Sin quererlo, chasqueé la lengua—. Hey —Intentó separarme de él pero me apreté más—, come on, don’t be silly.

—Creo que te quiero —susurré. Tras un breve silencio y escucharle tragar saliva, me dio un apretoncito.

—If you’ve said that in Spanish so I couldn’t understand I’m sorry, but you’ve failed.

—Fuck —Me meneó entera al reírse—, you’re North American, I should’ve guessed that you studied Spanish at some point in your life.

—Please —Ahora sí me separó de él, cogiéndome las manos—, don’t be sad when I leave. We can meet again someday —Fingí una sonrisa y asentí.

—I need to sleep, tomorrow is working day. So sorry if my alarm wakes you up.

—It’s ok —Me besó una vez más, deseándome buenas noches y apagando la luz.

Pero no quería dormir. Era mi última noche a su lado y no quería desperdiciarla durmiendo. Abrí los ojos después de un rato y casi se me sale el corazón por la boca al verle observarme en la penumbra de la habitación.

—It’s everything ok? —Le pregunté, soltando su mano y tirando de su barba.

—It will be, eventually —Fruncí el ceño—, you know it will. Turn around —Me giré en la cama juntando mi espalda a su pecho, encajando mis piernas con las suyas y pegando el culo a su entrepierna—, I’m going to sleep like a baby.

—Not difficult, you are a baby —Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, observando su mano—. Mark…

—Please don’t fart again.

—Shut up —Se rió tontamente, dándome un apretoncito—, thank you.

—You’re welcome? Thanks to you too?

—It’s been a while since the last time I smiled all day long and it’s not that you had to do anything special to make me feel like this. Just you being around makes me happy. I guess you made me believe in happiness again. And spending some nights with you is more than what I’ve never expected.

—That was… wow. I don’t know what to say.

—You don’t need to say anything, just hold me until I fall asleep.

Pero no podía dormir. La calidez de sus brazos y su cama me atrapaban, pero mi mente no me dejaba descansar recordando continuamente que era la última noche a su lado. Que probablemente volvería a su vida y yo a la mía y eso se quedaría en un buen recuerdo casi salido de un sueño. No era un sentimiento agradable y aunque exteriormente mi situación era insuperable, en mi interior sentía que esos pedazos que él había conseguido unir volvían a desmoronarse. Sin embargo, acabé sucumbiendo al cansancio y me dio la impresión de que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando escuché la alarma sonar. Me senté en la cama pasándome las manos por los ojos, resoplando y sintiéndome agotada. Mark estaba sentado frente al escritorio con el ordenador por delante, su camiseta verde sin mangas, los calzoncillos y los auriculares puestos probablemente editando un vídeo. No se enteraba de mi alarma por lo que me levanté a apagarla, me vestí recogiendo ropa de aquí y de allí y fue al pasar por detrás suya cuando se percató de mi presencia.

—Have you slept at all? —Le pregunté entrando en el baño, lavándome la cara y la boca aunque fuese solo con agua.

—Not much, but don’t worry, I’ll sleep a bit on the plane —Le escuché resoplar y me asomé mientras me peinaba. Se restregaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos—. I think I’m going to make a vlog talking about how tired I am, I don’t feel like editing anymore.

—We’ll watch anything you upload, a vlog is just fine.

—Do you want me to walk with you to your job?

—No, I must go home first, I can’t go to the supermarket in these clothes and I really need a shower —Cogí mis cosas, me eché un último vistazo en el espejo y al ir a despedirme le encontré poniéndose los zapatos—. What are you doing?

—At least let me pay for your taxi —Me encogí de hombros. No quería alargar la despedida y por lo visto iba a ser algo inevitable.

Antes de bajar llamó al taxi para que parase en la puerta del hotel. Cogió su chaqueta y me acompañó a la recepción. Caminábamos en silencio, no nos tocábamos ni nos mirábamos. Me sentía tensa, triste y tremendamente cansada. Iba a ser un día de mierda en el trabajo. Una vez delante del taxi me giré y le sonreí.

—Thank you for this experience. Say goodbye to the rest for me, ok?

—No, thank  _ you _ for making this experience even more funny than it should have been —Me quedé allí plantada, mirando sus ojos castaños sabiendo que no podía hacer nada y temiendo que mis sentimientos me traicionasen.

—Bye bye —Me senté en el asiento trasero del vehículo, iba a cerrar la puerta pero Mark la paró con una mano y poniéndome la otra en la mejilla besó mis labios tan suave y pausadamente que me arrancó un suspiro.

—See you around —susurró en mi boca.

Asentí. Se enderezó y cerró la puerta despacio, despidiéndome con la mano y un suspiro. Me tragué las estúpidas ganas de llorar hasta casa y una vez allí tampoco me permití soltarlas. No tenía derecho. Había vivido algo que muchas personas matarían por vivir, no venía a cuento sentirse triste. Me duché intentando no pensar más que en todos los buenos recuerdos. Me puse el uniforme del trabajo forzándome a ver el lado bueno de las cosas pero la jornada laboral la pasé con tedio, con abatimiento, cansada como pocas veces en mi vida física y anímicamente. 

Los pedazos se desmoronaban a pasos agigantados y me veía incapaz de sostenerlos.

 

***

 

Las semanas se sucedían, iba ahorrando dinero sin realmente saber con qué finalidad y seguía sin encontrar trabajo de lo mío. La navidad estaba cerca, una fecha asquerosa porque echaba muchísimo de menos a la familia. Al menos me consolaba con la idea de tener a Luci a mi lado y con saber que Mark seguiría subiendo vídeos independientemente de la fecha en la que estuviésemos. No sabía mucho de él más que lo que hacía público en sus redes sociales. El día 20 Luci apareció como una exhalación por la puerta de la casa. Salté del sofá al verla correr por el pasillo porque a esa hora debería de estar trabajando.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me he vuelto loca, eso ha pasado —Al ver su sonrisa me relajé a pesar de seguir sin entender nada. Sacó su maleta de debajo de la cama y empezó a llenarla con prisas.

—¿Puedo preguntar dónde vas?

—A Londres —Me miró y se rió nerviosa, guardándolo todo de cualquier manera.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Ya?

—Sí. Me ha sacado el billete porque dice que quiere que le acompañe, que tiene ganas de verme otra vez y la verdad no me he parado a pensarlo y más vale que no lo haga porque si lo hago no me voy.

—¿Quién? —Hizo un ruido con la garganta nervioso que no supe si era un quejido, una risa o un grito ahogado.

—¡¿Quién crees tú?!

—¿El señor Doblas? —Dio una carcajada asintiendo, siempre llamaba al Rubius así—,  ¿Te vas la navidad entera?

—Y el año nuevo. Iba a ir a España pero está claro que ya no—, se me cogió un pellizco en el estómago.

—Tráeme una caja de galletas de mantequilla, por lo que más quieras—, fue todo lo que dije.

La ayudé a empacar lo más necesario, repasando a toda velocidad que no se dejase nada. La despedí con un fuerte abrazo en la puerta y al cerrarla me vine abajo. Iba a pasar las fiestas sola pero no pensaba decirle ni media. Quería que viviese esa experiencia, tenía que vivirla porque no se repetiría. Le encantaba Londres y le encantaba la compañía, no iba a ser tan egoísta como para pedirle que se quedase conmigo. Me hice un ovillo en el sofá con el portátil encima, abriendo youtube casi por inercia. Me quedé mirando las miniaturas de los vídeos, sonriendo al verle en la última liado en mantas porque se había resfriado. No parecía que yo hubiese pasado por su vida o que hubiese surtido efecto alguno en él, lo que me hizo preguntarme cuántas como yo hubo si es que las hubo. Me mordí el labio mirando el teléfono que acababa de sonar porque había actualizado su estado de twitter. Estaba al borde de hacer una cosa que me prometí no hacer por no alargar la ilusión. No acababa de terminar de pulsar el botón de enviar mensaje privado que ya me había arrepentido de ese solitario “ _ Hey _ ” que escribí. Me pasé los brazos por detrás de la nuca dejando caer la frente en las rodillas sintiendo el teléfono vibrar en mis dedos. Vi que siguió la conversación en whatsapp por lo que, una vez hecho el daño, me permití soñar un poco.

> **Mark >> ** _ Hey there! how are u? I have no excuse, I’m sorry I didn’t talk to u b4 _  (14:33)
> 
> **Yo << ** _ Don’t worry, I guess you must b busy. ru taking something for that cold? _ (14:33)
> 
> _**Mark >> **Of course I am. Anyway, I’ll heal fast, I’m a strong man u know _ (14:33)
> 
> _**Yo << **B careful stong man. Don’t let ur nipples get cold and this won’t happen _ (14:33)
> 
> _**Mark >> **Ah, the source of my weakness uncovered _ (14:33)
> 
> _**Yo << **This conversation is classified, don’t worry Mr President _ (14:34)
> 
> _**Mark >> **How are u? Christmas are coming right? What will u do? Party with Lucy? _  (14:34)

Resoplé dándome con el teléfono en la frente. No le pensaba decir la verdad, no podía decirle la verdad, no quería preocuparle. Pero tampoco podía mentirle descaradamente porque las mentiras se descubren.

> _**Yo << **I don’t know, I guess I’ll stay home. I’m not really a party person _  (14:35)
> 
> _**Mark >> **u sure? I remember things wrong then _  (14:35)
> 
> _**Yo << **It was different. You were in those parties and I was there because of that  _ (14:35)
> 
> _**Mark >> **But u had fun. And maybe u’ll have fun in a party if u give it a try _  (14:35)
> 
> _**Yo << **I don’t think so. Gotta go _  (14:36)
> 
> _**Mark >> **Take care. And go to the party, don’t stay at home. _  (14:36)

Le respondí con una carita sonriente y volví a taparme hasta la cabeza. Pero no me puse sus vídeos, no iba a ser capaz de aguantarlos en ese momento. 

 

***

 

Días después, en el trabajo, me volví a sentir tentada de comenzar una conversación pero al darme cuenta de que él nunca lo había hecho me lo pensé dos veces y dejé caer el teléfono en el bolsillo. En el descanso para desayunar me comenzó a vibrar con insistencia. El número no era canadiense pero tampoco español. Igualmente respondí apoyada con los brazos en la mesa.

—Hello?

_ —Hey! It’s me, Tyler _ —Me puse derecha, cambiando la expresión, y poniéndome nerviosa—,  _d_ _ o you remember me? _

—Come on, of course I do! How are you?

_ —Surprised to be honest! You sound cheerful! _

—And why would you think otherwise? —Sonar alegre y estarlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes, pero no dije nada, obviamente.

_ —Cause Mark told me you were sad. _

—What? Why? Why did he think that?

_ —First tell me if you’re at work. _

—Yeah, but…

_ —I don’t see you at the cashier. _

—What the fuck Tyler, are you here? —Salí de la sala de descanso directa a las cajas registradoras y allí le vi con el teléfono en la oreja y abrigado con todo lo que podía ponerse. Al verme acercarme guardó el teléfono con una sonrisa—, what are you doing here?

—You look sleepy —Era muy alto, bastante más que Mark desde luego. Miré a mi alrededor—, no, he’s not here and he doesn’t know I’m here. When do you get off?

—In like three hours or so. Why are you–

—We’ll have lunch later and we’ll talk about you and about him —No pude evitar sonreír ante su sonrisa, sintiendo a la traidora esperanza surgir en mi pecho.

—Ok, thank you for making my last hours of work even longer than they already are.

Y tanto que se me hizo larga la espera, interminable más bien. Los minutos se volvieron horas, casi no les prestaba atención a los clientes y cuando no había me ocupaba de otras tareas con tal de que el tiempo pasase más rápido. Tan pronto dió la 13:00h salí despedida del supermercado, encontrando a Tyler apoyado contra la pared.

—Where do you want to eat?

—I don’t really care, wherever you want —Estaba tan nerviosa que ni hambre tenía. Entramos en la primera hamburguesería que vimos y tras pedir, me miró entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa.

—How are you? And I want the truth.

—I carry on, I’m here, breathing, what can I say?

—The truth would be ok —Me encogí de hombros—, why did Mark tell me you were sad?

—If I am completely honest I don’t have a clue of why did he jump into that conclusion.

—So you’re telling me that Mark being back in L.A. and not talking to you is not a problem —Me quedé mirando sus oscuros ojos azules sin saber bien qué contestar.

—Why do you wanna know? It’s starting to sound weird how bad you want me to be in love with Mark.

—I do not want it  _ that bad, _ I just need to know both sides of the story.

—Of what story? And yeah, you want it. I overheard that secret conversation you two had at the party. Sorry, not sorry.

—Then you already know what he feels —Resoplé.

—I don’t know squat. I just know that you confused him and that he hasn’t called me or texted me even once —Me di cuenta de lo alterada que estaba cuando el hecho de verle sonreír me irritó.

—So, it actually makes you sad. Or angry. You want to know about him.

—Of course I do —murmuré bebiendo de la coca cola que me acababa de traer el camarero—, who wouldn’t? Tyler, this is ridiculous, you know what I feel cause I’ve already told you. What’s your point?

—I know Mark since we were in 4th grade, I probably know him better than anyone. And he’s just not fine. He seems to be, but he’s sad.

—And what do you want me to do with that information?

—Come with me to L.A. Let’s surprise him —Negué con la cabeza.

—No. I can’t show up at his place like that. If he didn’t call me there must be a reason and I won’t force things just because you think it’s better for him.

—He talks about you a lot. He talks about you so much I’d like to slap his face —Se metió un buen puñado de patatas en la boca mientras yo procesaba la información.

—So? We had a great time together but obviously he’s not interested in having some more or he’d have called me by now.

—I’m not sure about that. He doesn’t know what he wants.

—Oh, and you do. Sure.

—Why are you so mad at me? —Me señaló con la mano, aún con esa sonrisa en la cara. Relajé la apretada mandíbula y los puños, intentando no ser borde con la persona que tenía enfrente.

—'Cause you don’t know. You don’t really know even though you think you do. And you’re making hope a big issue in my mind and that’s not ok.

—What’s Mark to you? —Le miré, no quería llorar y no iba a hacerlo aunque las ganas no me faltaban.

—He fixed in two days what I couldn’t in months but I feel like I’m collapsing again. When I see his videos is like putting on a band-aid but it falls throughout the day. I don’t know Tyler, it’s complicated.

—You need to be by his side and you're refusing my offer —Parecía confuso. Incluso desilusionado.

—Yes, because the one who have to ask me is him, not you.

Comimos en silencio durante unos minutos. No quería mirarle a la cara y me daba la impresión de que estaba enfadado conmigo. Antes siquiera de levantar la mirada para comprobar su expresión, le escuché suspirar.

—You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking. Doing this without his consent it's not cool.

—It’s his life, it’s up to him. I won’t put him under the circumstance of facing me when he doesn’t want to.

—Whatever, I tried —Se había comido la hamburguesa a una velocidad pasmosa.

Acabe de comer, pagamos y le miré sintiéndome un poco incómoda. Me había sincerado mucho con él, quizás demasiado teniendo en cuenta que se lo contaría.

—If that was all, I’ll head home. I’m tired from work. Sorry if I were rude.

—Nah, you were right. At least you can backstab me with your roommate.

—If there was something to talk about I would but it’s a bit hard since she left some days ago —Al ver su ceño fruncido supe que había cometido un error.

—Are you alone in here? No friends or something?

—It sounds so dramatic when you put it that way —Me reí nerviosa, intentando de nuevo no llorar porque era una realidad que dolía—. I’ll be fine. She’s in London and she’ll be back after holidays.

—You’ll be alone at Christmas??

—Wow, don’t freak out. I’m not a party girl and Christmas doesn’t mean anything to me since long. But you’ll do me a favour if you don’t tell this to Mark. I know for sure he’ll be worried.

—Of course he will! He loves you but he just doesn’t know it yet.

—Stop saying that kind of things! It’s not… —Apreté los labios y cerré los ojos y la mano con la que le señalaba, respirando hondo—. See you around, Tyler.

Tras despedirme me di la vuelta, caminando con una mezcla triste y furiosa en mi pecho que amenazaba con explotar cuando menos lo esperase. Pude vivir en un estado neutral durante unos días gracias a muchas infusiones y cantidades ingentes de chocolate. Y evitando youtube en la medida de lo posible. Evitándolo a él aunque no era tarea fácil. Luci me llamó el día 24, pletórica, contándome mil cosas que estaba viviendo en Londres, contándome que estaban solos la mayor parte del tiempo. Y fue el notar esa alegría en su voz la que, además de ponerme momentáneamente eufórica al escucharla tan feliz, me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que yo lo necesitaba. Una vez le colgué los sentimientos no me dieron tregua. Los llevaba guardando desde que me despedí de él frente al hotel y ahora me encontraba desbordada, como una presa que reventaba y arrasaba con todo. Di gracias por estar sola y que nadie presenciara el espectáculo, suficiente tenía yo con saber que estaba ocurriendo. Y sin embargo, al soltarlo todo me sentí extrañamente en paz. Agotada y con los ojos y nariz doloridos, pero con un peso menor sobre mis hombros. Me planteaba si ver o no vídeos de youtube cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me quedé mirándolo sin responder al ver el nombre de Mark en pantalla. Al descolgar, escuchar mi nombre en la vibración de su voz me produjo una sensación cercana al escalofrío.

—How is it going? —Intente sonar alegre y en mi mente lo conseguí.

_ —Fuck. You are not ok. I knew it _ —Pero por lo visto en la realidad no. Eso o mi voz seguía tomada.

—I caught a cold so yeah, I’m not ok —Mentí.

_ —I had a conversation with Tyler, he’s just arrived _ —Se me escapó un chasquido de lengua—,  _ yes, and he told me you didn’t want me to know. _

—Pat his back extra hard for me, would you?

_ —How is it that you’ll be alone for the holidays?  _ —L o que precisamente no quería que le contase y fue lo primero que le dijo.

—It’s not the end of the world. I’ll be fine.

_ —You weren’t fine when we talked, you are not now and you won’t be in the near future. Why are you lying to me? _

—Because I don’t want you to think that this is your fault. You overthink too much and besides, you are not interested in me at all. You just feel guilty.

_ —What!? _ —Sonó verdaderamente ofendido. Lo que me faltaba es que se enfadase conmigo.

—If you were, you’d have talked to me before I did. And I didn’t get nothing from you in weeks. If I hadn’t texted you that day I would still be waiting.

_ —That’s not fair. You don’t know what’s in my head or what’s going on in my life. _

—No, I don’t. But sometimes silence speaks louder than words, haven’t you heard that? —Ahora fue él quien chasqueó la lengua.

_ —Don’t be mad at me, please. I just… — _ P ero no supe nada más. No hablaba. No sonaba nada al otro lado por lo que decidí que era yo la que tenía que hablar. La que necesitaba soltarlo todo.

—I don’t need excuses nor apologies. You told me you thought about me more as a friend than as anything else and you didn’t behave like one. Once you clear up your mind, let me know. In the meantime, please, stop messing with me. It’s not easy and you know why cause I told you and you said  _ you understood  _ even when I said it in Spanish —Susurró mi nombre pero no podía dejarle hablar—. Talk to you later, Mark. Hope you’re ok. Be safe and merry Christmas.

No podía hablar con él si ni él mismo sabía lo que quería. Tyler tenía razón, estaba perdido y no se encontraba bien pero no iba a dejar que me liase o me llenase la cabeza de ideas que no iban a ocurrir. Había tomado la decisión hacía muchos años de no dejarme liar por las cosas que podrían o no podrían tener en la cabeza otras personas. Yo tenía muy claro lo que quería. Que se aclarase él ya fuese amistad, algo más o nada. Y era consciente de mi resentimiento hacia él, pero una cosa no quitaba la otra. Sin embargo llevaba razón, quizás no tenía que pasar las navidades sola. Quizás debería emplear el dinero ahorrado en ir a España con los míos. Me froté la cara con las manos y me dispuse a buscar vuelos baratos, aunque por esas fechas iba a ser imposible. Había anochecido cuando me empezó a entrar hambre entre tanta fútil búsqueda y recordé que se me había olvidado ir a comprar comida, por lo que solo quedaría pasta y arroz. Me vestí, cogí las llaves y me quedé con la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando sonó el timbre. No esperaba a nadie, no conocía a nadie por allí y Luci no podía estar de vuelta. Era físicamente imposible. Tan imposible como la persona que estaba plantada en el rellano de mi casa.

—What are you doing here? —Le dije al abrir la puerta. No me sonreía, me miraba serio con las manos en los bolsillos del chaquetón. Llevaba las gafas puestas y el pelo bajo un gorro de lana negro.

—Can we talk for a second? —Suspiré, ignorando las ganas de abrazarle que tenía.

—You hopped on the first plane you saw or what?

—Kind of. Were you leaving?

—Yes. I need to buy some stuff. Come with me if you want and tell me whatever you need to say in the meantime.

—I was expecting to talk in a more private place —Señaló con la barbilla sobre mi hombro.

—You mean my house? —Asintió—, I don’t know if that’s a good idea —Antes de que replicase, me sinceré—. I won’t hold myself back if you try something physical and I don’t think that’s the best for me right now.

—Ok then, I’ll be as quick as I can. I came here because there are things you can’t talk over the phone —Hablaba con suavidad, su voz siempre me cautivaba pero hice lo imposible porque esa vez no me afectase tanto—. My life right now is a bit of a mess. I am a mess. And I don’t want you to get in that mess cause you’ll be affected by it. You or another person. I work the whole day, editing and making videos. I don’t have time for myself so I won’t have it for someone else.

—I told you I don’t need excuses. I just need you to clear your mind, to be honest to what you feel, whatever it is. I don’t want to hit the skids, I just want to have a healthy relationship of any kind with you or nothing at all. And this shilly-shally is anything but healthy.

—I can’t give you an answer to that now, but even when I won’t be around much, Chica would —Metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre blanco de cartulina que me tendió. Al abrirlo vi que era un billete de avión para dentro de unas horas hacia Los Ángeles—. Just think about it. You can spend some days with her and maybe having you around helps me to clear my mind.

—Did Tyler tell you to do this? —Sonrió suavemente, alzando la comisura de su boca y una ceja.

—I told him I needed some fresh air and he must be waiting for me. I guess I’ll ask him to feed Chica tonight. I’ll be back late —Suspiró volviéndose a meter las manos en los bolsillos—. Anyway, it’s up to you. I’ll be at the airport an hour before that. You can come or stay, but I’d rather travel with you. See you around.

Nos despedimos levantando una mano. Le vi bajar las escaleras sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Terminé metiéndome en mi casa, dejando el sobre en la mesita del salón y observándolo como si fuese a explotar de un momento a otro. Quería irme con él. Quería ir a su casa, conocer a Chica y estar con ella todas las navidades. Pero no podía estar cerca de él, los sentimientos me sobrecogían, eran abrumadores y sin saber si eran correspondidos se me hacía un tanto cuesta arriba. Cogí el teléfono y sabiendo que me iba a gastar un dineral, llamé a Luci.

_ —¿Qué pasa, no puedes vivir sin mí? _

—No seas imbécil. Mark ha venido a pedirme que pase con él las navidades.

_ —¡¡Venga ya!! — _ E scuché de fondo un  _ “qué pasa” _ y a ella contarle lo que yo acababa de decirle.

_ —Por dios, vete con él o me voy yo — _ dijo su acompañante de fondo, haciendo a Luci reír como una imbécil. La puse al tanto de todos los problemas que me rondaban la cabeza.

_ —Estás complicándote la vida _ —Me dijo, pragmática y simplificando—,  _ vete con él. Si hace falta te lo tiras y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Deja de vivir con miedo chiquilla que ni estás viviendo ni nada. _

—Tú no has pasado por lo que yo he pasado. No es tan difícil entender por qué quiero tomarme las cosas con calma y la necesidad de mirar por mí primero.

_ —¡Deja el drama!, mira por ti pero de verdad y vete con él. Si es que estás deseando, deja de hacer el tonto. Y cuelga, que te va a salir la factura más cara que el alquiler del piso. Mira yo tía, me he venido sin saber y al final estoy pasando las vacaciones de mi vida —S _ e alejó el teléfono de la boca porque escuché sus risitas un poco lejanas.

—Estoy acojonada —Me levanté cogiendo el billete, camino a mi habitación y buscando el pasaporte—, estoy loca perdía.

_ —Eso espero. Ya hablamos cuando estés en su casa por skype. _

—Gracias por ser sincera.

_ —Anda ya idiota. Pásalo bien. _

Me dio el empujón que necesitaba. Cogí la maleta de encima del armario y guardé lo más básico que pude encontrar pensando que en Los Ángeles hacía más calor que en Vancouver casi con seguridad. La llené todo lo que pude y me senté un segundo a pensar que no se me olvidaba nada importante. Me metí el pasaporte en el bolso con las llaves, el teléfono, el billete de avión y la cartera. En el último momento cogí mi portátil también, metiéndolo en su bolsa. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía los espasmos musculares apretarme todo el cuerpo. Una ligera náusea me hizo el viaje en taxi hasta el aeropuerto un tanto insufrible. Arrastré mi maleta hasta la puerta de embarque, no pesaba tanto como para facturarla. No quise entrar sin él, y al mirar a mi alrededor no le vi. Era cierto que quedaba casi una hora para que saliera el vuelo pero si no estaba allí no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar. La gente iba y venía a mi alrededor, me sudaban las manos asidas a la maleta, por lo que las cambiaba constantemente. Chasqueé la lengua tantas veces que hasta a mí me comenzaba a molestar. Y casi media hora después me planteaba si esa decisión había sido buena idea cuando le vi venir de la zona de restaurantes tirando a una papelera el envoltorio de un chicle. La sonrisa que se le plantó en la cara al verme mereció la pena la espera.

—Here, avoid clogged ears —Me ofreció un chicle—. Let’s take a plane, shall we? —Me miraba tan contento que se me pegó el sentimiento, que unido a los nervios me trajo recuerdos vívidos de la primera vez que estuve a su lado.

—I’ve never been to L.A. —Le dije una vez conseguimos colocar la maleta en el compartimento superior y nos sentamos. Me cedió el asiento junto a la ventanilla y miraba por ella cuando hablé con él—. I hope it’s a bit warmer but not too much. I hate hot weather.

—It is warmer. I think you’ll like it —Le miré, su cara casi quedaba a mi altura—.  I told Tyler to pick me up at the airport. I need to do some editing tonight, I'm facing an important delay.

—Don’t worry, people will understand. Just say you were tired.

—Well, I am, but that’s no excuse —Me miró los labios tras rascarse la barba. Miré los suyos brevemente pero volví a centrarme en sus ojos, suspirando.

—This is going to be tough —Se rió entre dientes.

—It doesn’t have to —Murmuró con la voz rasgada. No llevaba ni un cuarto de hora a su lado y la atracción ya se había convertido en algo serio—, you didn’t have this problem at the hotel. What has changed?

—Everything —Aunque mi mente me gritaba que me estuviera quieta mis manos se movían por sí solas, acercándose a su pelo. Lo pasé entre mis dedos, volviéndome a sorprender por su suavidad—. I guess the second night was too much to handle.

_ —You  _ are too much to handle —No me dejó reaccionar, me puso la mano en la mejilla y me besó en los labios respirando profundamente contra mi piel, dejándome con las manos en el aire—. I’m sorry, I told myself a hundred times that I won’t do it but you’re here and I’m here and we both want this —No dejaba de sonreír. Me alejé de él, negando con la cabeza.

—Get away from me, I told you I won’t hold myself. You are walking on thin ice here.

Quisiera o no quisiera tuvo que alejarse de mí porque comenzó el despegue. Pero una vez en el aire volvieron las miradas, las sonrisas en silencio, el dejar caer el brazo junto al mío sin darme la mano pero rozándola. La situación era un poco ridícula y me desesperaba a la par que me gustaba. Probablemente fue el viaje en avión más largo que jamás hice, intentando hablar de cualquier cosa, escuchándole contarme las ideas que tenía para el canal y lo que había hecho. Su entusiasmo por lo que hacía reemplazó un poco al deseo y sin embargo seguía echándome miraditas, lamiéndose los labios observando los míos. Con tal de alejarme de él puse la excusa de ir al baño. Me encerré allí dentro, respirando hondo e intentando mentalizarme de que hasta que no aclararse las ideas era un error acercarme pero sintiendo al mismo tiempo cómo el pensamiento de “solo una vez” me invadía y conquistaba a la razón. Abrí la puerta y me sentí de nuevo empujada al interior.

—Mark, no.

—Mark, yes —Se rió tontamente, acorralándome en el pequeño cubículo cuando le rodeé intentando escapar. Me arrinconó contra la puerta cerrando el pestillo y se acabó la discusión.

Sentir su lengua en mi boca fue todo lo que necesité para tirar a la razón avión abajo. Todas las teorías, todo por lo que me estaba comiendo la cabeza desapareció de un plumazo cuando sus manos apretaron mi trasero y mi pecho sintió el suyo. Apartó las preocupaciones de la misma manera que apartó mis bragas de su camino una vez me hubo bajado los pantalones entre risas traviesas. Me aferraba a sus hombros de la misma manera que lo hice a mi convicción de no tocarle minutos antes, apretando los dientes cuando su boca recorrió mi cuello. Fue todo tan rápido que apenas pude razonar. Me dejé estrujar contra la puerta, dejé que me mordiera el labio y que su erección, ya fuera de sus pantalones, estimulara mi clítoris con cada roce. Me sorprendí por la facilidad con la que mi cuerpo aceptó al suyo, le clavé las uñas en el cuello, haciendo lo imposible por no gemir. Él apretaba los labios, cerraba los ojos, juntaba las cejas y apoyaba su frente en la mía.

—I’ve missed you so much —jadeó. Su voz era tan grave que el susurro más leve retumbaba en las paredes. Le puse las manos en la cara, sonriente, besándolo de nuevo.

—Shush, shushh —Le mandé a callar de manera temblorosa, sintiendo un orgasmo más intenso de lo habitual—. What the fuck —jadeé, sin articular palabra, sintiendo la presión de los gemidos en el pecho con cada embestida. Me llegaba hasta el fondo, mi cuerpo le engullía, le aprisionaba, endureciendo su polla de manera deliciosa.

—I’m so close, I, oh shit —Me la sacó y se dio la vuelta, masturbándose sobre el retrete, apoyándose en la pared y quejándose entre dientes—, too soon, damn!

—I’m gonna kill you —Me subí la ropa como pude, entre jadeos, aún sintiendo leves espasmos y el clítoris extremadamente sensible—. I hate you.

—No you don’t! —Le dejé enjugándose las manos en el lavabo y volví a mi asiento. Cuando se sentó a mi lado me dio con el codo en el brazo—. You don’t, right?

—I don’t, but don’t touch me anymore.

Susurró un _“_ _ alright _ _”_ y me besó la mejilla. Una vez calmadas las aguas pudimos charlar mucho mejor sobre sus planes. Le di ideas y las discutimos amplio y tendido, me inspiraba la pasión que le ponía a lo que hacía. Las ganas y la ilusión por hacer cosas nuevas y de camino hacer feliz a los demás. Cuando Tyler me vio a su lado una vez bajamos del avión, entrecerró los ojos cogiendo mi maleta para meterla en el coche.

—You see? I was right.

—No you weren’t. Nothing is as clear as you think it is but I told you that if he asked me I would come.

Me sugirió sentarme en el asiento delantero para que viese bien la ciudad aunque fuese de noche. En realidad lo que de verdad me interesaba estaba al final del viaje. Fuimos discutiendo lo mismo que en el avión pero ahora con Tyler, que también se mostraba entusiasmado por las ideas y los planes. Casi salgo corriendo a la entrada de su casa cuando llegamos, lo único que me retuvo fue el no tener llaves para entrar. Tan pronto abrió, Chica, su labrador blanco, le saltó alrededor en una muestra de felicidad desmesurada. Y tan pronto me vio ella a mí, comenzó a olerme, a saludarme efusivamente. Me senté en el suelo y ella se me tiró encima, haciéndome reír a carcajadas.

Mark no mentía con lo de estar ocupado. Una vez despedimos a Tyler y tras enseñarme la casa que ya conocía por los vídeos, solté las cosas en su habitación y me dediqué a mimar a esa perra tan cariñosa y adorable. Se sentó en su set de trabajo y comenzó a editar vídeos casi sin levantar la vista de la pantalla. Cuando la barriga me hizo un ruido de ultratumba se rió y me dijo que podía comer lo que quisiese de la cocina, y fue al empezar a cocinar cuando ya no pude despegarme a Chica de encima. Al acabar, me tumbé en su cama con ella, dándole caricias, disfrutando de la compañía tan agradable que era estar con una mascota. No supe exactamente cuándo me quedé dormida, pero la siguiente vez que abrí los ojos la habitación estaba a oscuras, me dolía un poco la cabeza y Mark dormía profundamente a mi lado. No le veía, pero escuchaba su respiración. Al acercarme a él me di cuenta que estaba de espaldas, y acerqué mi nariz hasta su nuca, volviendo a quedarme dormida envuelta en su olor con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con unas risitas ahogadas, esas risitas que tan bien conocía y que me hacían sonreír también con el corazón. Al abrir los ojos el dolor de cabeza me atravesó el cráneo de lado a lado, cogiéndome la parte izquierda de la cara. Me quejé y me reí al ver a Chica apoyada en la almohada, mirándome desde donde tendría que estar Mark. Al reírme suavemente se lanzó a lamerme la cara. Localicé las risas de Mark que estaba a los pies de la cama, de rodillas en el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo, riéndose.

—I went to the bathroom and she took my place —Me explicó.

—Now, that’s the best good morning ever —Le dije más a la perra que a él.

—Ready to get up?

—More like ready for drugs —Me senté en la cama, riéndome al ver que abría mucho los ojos. Me llevé un dedo a la sien—, headache.

—Oh my God, yes, ok, I have that, wait a sec —Sus pisotones retumbaban por la escalera y le escuche vocear—. You scared me for a moment! —Me trajo una botellita de agua y la pastilla.

—Thanks, I hope it’s not a cold…

—Please don’t, I’m leaving in a few hours and I’d feel terrible if you spend the night alone and sick —Tuvo que ver mi leve gesto decepcionado al oír que se marchaba.

—I guess you go to Cincinnati with your mum and brother for Christmas.

—Yeah, we arranged it that way back ago. But, will you be ok?

—As long as I can take a long hot bath, yes, I will —Me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que me calentaban por dentro.

Mientras desayunaba le vi dar vueltas guardando esto y aquello. Estaba tan atareado que no quise interrumpirle y además, observarle siempre había sido uno de mis mayores entretenimientos. Cogí ropa limpia y mientras llenaba la bañera fue a darle un paseo a Chica. Me relajé muchísimo, era una bañera grande, cabía entera sin problemas. Y me debatía entre ceder o no al sueño cuando tres golpecitos en la puerta me hicieron dar un respingo.

—Can I come in? —Me puse derecha, intentando ser sexy.

—Sure! —Tan pronto abrió la puerta y me vio en la bañera, desvió la mirada—. Mark, you’ve seen it all already.

—Well, yeah but… —Guardó unas cuantas cosas de los cajones—. It’s weird, I’m not used to see naked woman around my house!

—Yeah, sure —Me reí. Su sonrisilla y su silencio delató su mentira—. When will you be back?

—Tomorrow night —Me miró, a la cara principalmente, lo que me sorprendió—, I’ll bring you some turkey.

—Uh, thanks —Asintió, rebuscando en los cajones.

Lo que de verdad quería era que se volviese loco. Que dejase de buscar lo que fuese que estaba buscando y metiese uno de esos brazotes en la bañera, que su mano desapareciese entre mis muslos, que su boca desesperase a la mía en besos lentos y desquiciantes. Aparté la mirada de su perfil, llevándola a mis rodillas desnudas, suspirando acalorada

—Hey, don't faint —Volvió su vista hacia mí, creyéndome sofocada por otro motivo que no fuese mi despierta imaginación—, are you feeling fine?

—I think I’m going out, just to be safe. Hand me that towel —Me dio la toalla doblada sobre la encimera y volvió a apartar la mirada. Sin embargo, cuando me levanté, miró mi cuerpo de reojo—. When do you leave?

—In an hour, I must rush if I want to take the plane on time. It’s a four hour flight.

—Too many planes in a short time —Me enrollé la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, tiré del tapón y me escurrí el pelo antes de salir a la alfombra de baño.

Aunque quería, no podía evitar mirarle. Sacó una caja del fondo del mueble que parecía ser unas planchas del pelo con una expresión de alivio. Se puso en pie y me miró de frente. De arriba abajo. Crucé los dedos internamente por que me tocase de una vez.

—My mum will kill me if I don’t take this to her. She forgot it last time she came —Me senté en el retrete, cogiendo las bragas y subiéndolas por las piernas aún con la toalla puesta alrededor del cuerpo—. Ok, bye, you’re too sexy and I’m in a rush.

—What? —Me hizo un gesto negativo con la mano al salir del baño apresuradamente, entre risitas estúpidas.

Me vestí y saqué mi portátil, sentándome en el salón con Chica a mi lado. Al poco tiempo Mark bajó con una mochila, despeinado y acelerado. Miraba a su alrededor, suponía yo que repasando que no se dejase nada.

—Ok, I’ll be back soon. There are lots of food in the fridge but I let some money at the computer desk if you want to order something. Do you feel healthy enough to walk Chica after lunch and tonight? —Asentí—, great. I’m expecting a package to arrive, it will need a signature, do it. You can use the consoles, the computer or whatever you want.

—I won’t touch it, it’s your working tool and I’ll die before breaking it. NOPE, thanks, but I have mine.

—Whatever. I gotta go. The keys are on the table beside the door —Se acercó a mí, me abrazó, me hundí un poco en su pecho oliéndole, le besé la mejilla, me miró, le sonreí, me sonrió despacio y cuando creía que iba a besarme la que se llevó el beso fue Chica.

Le despedí con la mano y me quede chafada en el sofá. Desde luego había una gran diferencia de vivir las fiestas sola a vivirlas en su casa con la compañía de su perra, pero habría sido mejor con él a mi lado dándome calorcito. Suspiré, acariciando la cabeza de Chica, ahora en mi regazo. Y la verdad es que en su casa hice más o menos lo que haría en la mía con la diferencia de que comí y cené bastante mejor y que tuve que pasear a la perra dos veces. Por la noche, Luci me llamó por skype antes de cenar.

_ —Me alegra verte en una casa que no es la nuestra — _ F ue lo primero que me dijo después de los _“_ _ me escuchas”  _ obligatorios.

—Y en buena compañía —Giré el portátil para enseñarle la que no se despegaba de mi lado.

_ —¿Dónde está Mark?  _ —L a vi fruncir el ceño. Intenté que no se notase mi fastidio.

—Cenando con su familia, como es lógico.

_ —¿Te ha dejado sola? _ —Por detrás de ella apareció una cabeza castaña despeinada. No pasé por alto que estaban aún en la cama. Si eran las once de la noche aquí, allí debían ser las siete de la mañana.

_ —¿Por qué te ha dejado sola?  _ —d ijo con voz de dormido. Luci sonrió como una idiota, revolviendole el pelo y besándole la mejilla. Tras apartar sus rizos, él apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

—Porque como casi todo el mundo celebra la navidad con su familia, y eso es en Cincinnati, a cuatro horas de vuelo de aquí —Me soné la nariz, me costaba hablar un poco.

_ —Y encima estás mala, killa, no sé, no debería de haberte dejado sola. _

—No me iba a ir a cenar con su familia, ni de coña. No pasa nada, estoy bien. Lo que tú tienes que hacer es comprarme un traje así pin-up en Picadilly, un traje rojo de lunares blancos.

_ —¿Cuánto dinero te crees que traigo? _

—Luego te lo devuelvo, asquerosa.

_ —Ya te lo compro yo, qué asco de amiga tienes _ —Luci se volvió con un estruendoso “ _ oyeeeee” _ haciéndole reír. Daba gusto verlos. No tenía ni idea de si la relación iba a durar o si era algo momentáneo pero se les veía muy bien juntos—.  _ ¿Cómo es en la intimidad? _

—Un tío normal, aunque no he estado mucho con él porque al llegar se puso a editar vídeos hasta que me quedé dormida y esta mañana ha estado haciendo la maleta.

_ —¿No habéis hecho nada? Venga ya tía… — _ Luci parecía más fastidiada que yo.

—En su casa no… —Mi sonrisita desencadenó una serie de risitas estúpidas.

_ —Bueno, yo me voy a la ducha. Esperemos que vuelva pronto — _ M e despedí del muchacho y tan pronto cerró la puerta del baño Luci me pidió que le relatara qué había pasado.

Después de un montón de risas, de que ella me contase lo espectacular que fue la noche anterior entre susurros y con las ganas que se cogieron, me despedí de ella. Se iban a grabar vlogs por la ciudad y ella era la encargada de usar la cámara. Aprovechando que Mark tenía netflix contratado me puse a ver series tumbada en el sofá, con un chocolate caliente en las manos y con la perra profundamente dormida a mi lado. Y antes siquiera de darme cuenta me había quedado dormida yo también. Casi me muero del susto cuando horas después, una figura oscura apagaba la televisión y dejaba algo grande a un lado para volverse hacia mí. Estiré la mano hasta la lamparita y me llevé una mano al pecho al ver a Mark ahí plantado con un aspecto de lo más agotado.

—What the hell are you doing here? —Le pregunté refregándome los ojos—, what time is it? —Los números 4:17 se iluminaban en mi teléfono.

—It just… —Se sentó a mi lado, tapándose con la manta—, it didn’t feel right. I was back there, all warm and cozy with my family, big dinner and stuff, but I kept thinking about you here, sick and alone. I just needed to come back.

—You’re an idiot —En el fondo estaba más que encantada con lo que me contaba. Me sentí tremendamente agradecida—, but you must be so tired.

—Exhausted. I hate airports so much —Se tumbó en el amplio sofá. Había tirado de él convirtiéndolo en una cama enorme. Después tiró de mí tumbándome en su pecho—. How are you feeling?

—I have a runny nose, not much but enough to be annoying. Other than that, I’m perfect. Well, sleepy but perfect.

—Yeah, I’m starting to think you are…

—What? —Quería mirar sus ojos pero me gustaba tantísimo tener la cara apretada a su pecho y sentir su voz retumbar que no me moví de como estaba.

—You must be. I feel weird about you.

—I don’t know how to take that —Me reí suavemente.

—In a good way! And I swear, I don’t know why Tyler want you that bad to be in my life.

—He said lots of crazy stuff and he’s convinced that he’s right. He’s an impulsive idiot, right? —Se rió, me reí. Me mordí el labio al ver su brazo flexionarse cuando lo pasó por mi espalda.

—He is. I guess he has the guts I don’t. What did he tell you when he went to Canada?

—I won’t talk about that, I can’t, I’m sorry —Chasqueó la lengua—. That was a lot of stupid guessings from his about you. That was all.

—The thing is… Tyler actually knows me better than I know myself. He’s accurate to the point of being scary —Se rió de nuevo suavemente. Escondí un suspiro, apretando los ojos y su camiseta entre mis dedos—. I wouldn’t stand up my family for no one unless it’s an important person. So I guess you must be.

—I can’t live on guessings, Mark —Hablar de ese tema en voz alta me estaba costando más de lo que pensaba—. I actually have a huge, no, the biggest crush on you. Probably it’s more than that cause the pain I felt when I said goodbye to you at the hotel was serious shit —Sus manos me apretaron a él. Sentí su respiración sobre mi flequillo, su boca en mi frente—. I can’t ask you to feel anything, you either do or don’t. I just want you to get it together and when you do, tell me.

—I don’t know what I feel, but I feel something.

—It can be just desire, right? Make sure you don’t confuse love with lust.

—No, I know lust, and there’s a lot of that between us. But I feel more. Don’t know what exactly, I don’t want to label a feeling —Me giré, mirándole en el sofá.

—Mark, I love you, ok? —Me perdí en sus ojos rasgados, se me fue el hilo de lo que iba a decir, simplemente abría la boca, me encogía de hombros, le acariciaba la barba y repetí lo mismo—. I love you. That’s not label, it’s a fact. And if you can’t say the same, I don’t know… —Le aparté la mirada, sintiendo que quería besarle y llorar al mismo tiempo—. This is too much for me. You show up all of the sudden saying cute stuff, _being_ cute, being good to me and then you tell me you don’t know what you feel.

—You’re just so sure of your feelings it’s overwhelming —susurraba. Apenas le escuchaba hablar.

—So it is what I feel. I can’t cope with it. I can’t cope with this uncertainty of yours either. Why are you so scared?

—Cause I can’t be there, and maybe you get tired. Maybe you see that my life is youtube, that I spend most of my time recording, editing, or planning what to do next. Maybe you realize that I don’t have that much time to be around and that I’ll be tired most of the time. Maybe the fact of me being popular among women it’s too much for you. And maybe you leave cause you can’t keep with it and it’ll be painful and ugly.

—And maybe you’re an idiot as Tyler is and instead of talking to me about all of this you just live according to what your imagination tells you to be true _ — _ Le miré de nuevo a los ojos—. Maybe I don’t care about that stuff cause I already know and all that I want is to be with you at the end of the day and at first hour in the morning. Maybe I want to be by your side when things get complicated and when you’re so happy you could die. Maybe I want to give you ideas for the channel as the fan I am,. Maybe I’d give anything to live this with you even if you don’t have as much time for us as I’d wanted. But you didn’t ask me, did you?

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió suavemente. Sus manos subieron por mi espalda, parándose en mis mejillas, besándome como la primera vez que nos besamos pero con un sentimiento bien diferente. Clavé mis dedos en sus hombros, devolviéndole el beso con tantas ganas que sentía el pecho a punto de explotar. Sus manos pronto pasaron a perderse bajo la larga camiseta que hacía las veces de pijama, rozando mi espalda desnuda con las yemas de sus dedos, despertando mi piel, mis sentidos, mi deseo. Hundí las mías bajo la suya, sintiendo el relieve de su cuerpo, su dureza, su pecho y hombros amplios.  Nuestras camisetas volaron cuando nos sentamos en el sofá, yo sobre él rodeando su cintura con mis piernas sin dejar de besarle. Su boca lo era todo en esos instantes, sus labios apretando los míos, su lengua doblegándome, los pellizcos de sus suaves mordiscos. 

Posó sus manos en mis caderas, las apretó y acarició acompañando el suave recorrido que hacían sobre su entrepierna, despertando a la pasión. Lamenté que su boca se distanciase de la mía, pero me desbaraté al sentir que recorría mi cuello, mis clavículas, la parte superior de mis pechos. Apartó sus manos brevemente de mis caderas para desabrocharme el sujetador, volviendo a su posición inicial una vez me tuvo desnuda de cintura para arriba. Mis manos se distraían con facilidad de sus hombros a su pelo, de su pelo a su espalda, de su espalda a su pecho y de ahí a su mejilla, obligándolo a besar mis labios, tumbandolo en el sofá y abriendo su cremallera, el botón de su pantalón, bajando sus calzoncillos, acariciando su erección.

Sus gemidos graves. Nada me excitaba más que esos gemidos que nunca retenía. Se la acariciaba frotando la fina piel contra su longitud en una caricia delirante, sintiendo mis muslos humedecerse conforme mi cuerpo se preparaba para él. Susurró un sucio y febril _“blow me_ __”_ _ en mi boca, que bajó por su pecho, hambrienta, devorándole con sosiego, meticulosamente y disfrutando de su placer. Le escuchaba jadear más arriba, susurrar, gemir al pasar mi lengua de manera certera sobre su piel, rodeándole con mis labios, oprimiéndole sutilmente con mis dedos. La observé, tan húmeda y enrojecida que no quise esperar más. Cambié la adherencia de la tela de mis bragas a mis labios menores por el roce de su glande. Me pidió que esperase, algo tenía en mente que no le dejé cumplir. Me abrió de manera deliciosa. Cerró los ojos en un gesto de complaciencia, de gozo desmesurado al sentirle resbalar hacia mi interior.  Me mordí el labio y tumbándome en su pecho, le pedí que me abrazase. 

Rodeada por él, por su calor y su olor, mis caderas no le daban tregua matándole suavemente, muriendo yo misma al rozar mi clítoris con su pelvis. Me agarró del pelo y besó mis gemidos, mordió mis jadeos, uniéndose a mis lamentos, apretándo mi trasero con fuerza cuando comencé a temblar en sus brazos. En lugar de ser su pelvis la que me estimulaba, ahora eran sus dedos sometiéndome al placer, provocando que me retorciese entre agudas quejas por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Tomó mi posición dominante, me tomó a mí, me poseyó apoyando mi espalda en el sofá, tirando de mis caderas de rodillas en este, apretándome un pezón y mi clítoris con su pulgar al tiempo que irrumpía en mi interior con violencia y urgencia. Era tal su ansia que apenas mantenía el equilibrio, desplomándose sobre mí, dándose por vencido cuando los espasmos involuntarios de una incesante e intensa cadena de orgasmos le comprimieron en mi interior, provocando y acelerando el suyo. 

No pensamos, no razonamos, solo sentimos y nos dejamos llevar y ambos sabíamos que era una locura, pero también que lo necesitábamos, que necesitábamos sentirlo al menos una vez piel con piel sin nada de por medio. Él se vaciaba conforme a mí me llenaba y la sensación de sentirle disolverse en mis brazos, de cómo se derretía intentando besarme, intentando mirarme a los ojos aunque el placer le obligase a cerrarlos, fue algo que jamás había vivido. Algo que deseé con intensidad volver a vivir justo cuando estaba acabando. Me besó. Me besó tantas veces que me sentí mareada. Quizás era el resfriado, quizás que él actuaba como una droga en mi organismo. De repente necesité escuchar su risa. Le miré a los ojos, sonreí, me devolvió el gesto y le acaricié el pelo, empezando a reírme.

—Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas to you! —Más que nada en esa noche, sus carcajadas llenaron mi corazón, me iluminaron, me enseñaron el camino. Y fue en su sonrisa donde vi lo que no necesité que dijera con palabras.

 

> ##  **_EPILOGO_ **

—You should hear Lucy’s voice, it’s gone —Le dije a Mark tan pronto le colgué el teléfono a mi amiga. Me subí un poco más la cremallera de la chaqueta—. She wishes happy new year to you too.

—Are you sure she’s ok about you moving here? —Asentí.

—I think she’ll be back to Spain soon. Huge interest to live in Madrid now that things  has changed for her as well.

—I hope you warned your landlord beforehand…

—Yeah, we will —Juntó las cejas y murmuró un _what_ negando con la cabeza.

—You are already here and she’s already there! —Llamó al timbre de la casa de Tyler.

—No, she’s in London, not in Spain. She has to go back for her stuff and so do I.

Su amigo nos recibió con alegría. No pasaba día desde navidad sin que me restregase por la cara que llevaba razón desde el principio. Me había integrado sorprendentemente bien y rápido en su vida. Me incluía en su trabajo, pidiéndome ayuda y que participase cuando salía a grabar al aire libre con más gente. Me prometió ayudarme a buscar trabajo de lo mío, que ya era más de lo que tenía en Canadá. Y sobre todo me divertía como nunca en mi vida. Nos perdimos la cuenta atrás de año nuevo por estar diciendo tonterías y pamplinas, muertos de risa. Sin embargo, al darnos cuenta, nos besamos con retraso, aún entre risas. 

No quería dejar de besar sonrisas y parecía que a su lado, esa era mi tarea principal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hummmmmmmmmmm...
> 
> A lo mejor es cosa mía y que escribí este fic hará unos tres o cuatro años, pero me da la impresión de que me faltan descripciones. Que simplifico demasiado, ¡sobre todo en el sexo!  
> Pero críticas aparte, no me disgutsta el fic TANTO como esperaba. Not bad Tifa del pasado.
> 
> Gracias por los kudos y mil gracias por los comentarios. Dan la vida.
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!
> 
> Si te gusta lo que escribo y quieres apoyarme, [¡invítame un café!](https://ko-fi.com/tifasugar)


End file.
